La fórmula
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: "Harry no entendía. Se suponía que los filtros de amor eran para dárselos a otra persona"... H/L, en otro tiempo inconcreto.
1. Fórmulas accidentales

Disclaimer: ya saben, de ser míos estos personajes no estaría ahora aquí subiendo una historia, sino paseando por Europa, y como doy por entendido que ya saben de quien son, los dejo leyendo este fic y a ver que les parece. Como siempre un Harry/Luna. Ah, por cierto, la canción en la que está basada la historia pertenece a Menudo. Muy ochenta's.

**LA FÓRMULA.**

_Una bruja fantástica me dio una fórmula,_

_para que tu me quieras,_

_quieras o no quieras._

**1.- Fórmulas accidentales no siempre son recomendables. **

- ¡Así es que fundiendo metal de gobblin con un poco de azúcar, le demostré a ese inepto de Theodore Carroll la mejor manera de alejar para siempre a los ghoul!

La voz de la venerable bruja vibraba animadamente mientras con su puño derecho increpaba al aire. Xenophilus Lovegood, a su lado, sonreía complaciente y su pluma a vuela pluma (más parecido a un plumero viejo) volaba de aquí a allá anotando cosas en un pergamino.

Luna se detuvo un instante, curiosa, observó las caprichosas formas de la infinita variedad de plantas que había en aquél jardín. La entrevista que su padre hacía a aquella mujer de solemne e imprudente aspecto, francamente no le atraía mucho, más bien, eran las pertenencias y cosas raras de aquella bruja las que llamaban poderosamente su atención. Era un lugar maravilloso, muy alejado del frío de Londres. El hogar de Romina Crown le parecía a Luna algo muy cercano al paraíso.

- Luna, pequeña, apresúrate, después tendrás tiempo de ver el lugar con calma.

Luna miró de frente a su padre y tuvo que taparse los ojos con la mano. El sol en lo alto comenzaba a ser agobiante, su padre rió - ¿te molesta el sol? Vamos...- dijo volviendo sobre sus pasos y tomándola de la mano para obligarla a andar – cuando regreses a Hogwarts todos tus compañeros envidiarán el color tostado que tu piel ha ido adquiriendo.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Apoyó Romina Crown mirando con ojos pícaros a Luna, después añadió con medida malicia. – Toda tostada luces aún más guapa... y si hay un muchacho por ahí, tú sabes, un muchacho especial, apuesto a que no podrá resistirse.

Luna no sonrió, pero su padre sí lanzó una tremenda carcajada - ¡por Merlín, Romina! ¡Mi niña aún no piensa en esas cosas! Para ella sus estudios y alimentar su curiosidad e intelecto es lo más importante.

- Si, ya veo – contestó la anciana observando con ojo inquisidor a Luna. Ella le devolvió la mirada y parpadeó un poco. La anciana prosiguió – pero algún día llegará alguien Xenophilus, algún día tendrás que compartir el corazón de tu hija. – Xenophilus se revolvió incómodo y la bruja continuó con más ánimo al descubrirlo – o tal vez sea que ya llegó alguien, pero es un muchacho difícil.- Fijó su mirada en Luna, quién tampoco cedió. Tal vez era una de esas brujas que podían escarbar en la mente de otros porque dijo - ¿es muy popular, hija? ¿o muy guapo? O a lo mejor es un jugador estrella de quiddicht, ¿es alguna de esas cosas, hija? ¿o a lo mejor es todo junto?

- Oh, vamos Romina, deja en paz a mi hija, comenzarás a incomodarla.

- Pues yo no la veo nada incómoda, Xenophilus, más bien, el incómodo eres tú. – Respondió la bruja con una sonrisa satisfecha – tan sólo quiero dar algún consejo a tu hija, tú sabes, de esos consejos que sólo entre mujeres podemos darnos.

Xenophilus volvió a reír, con una risa algo nerviosa. La bruja, al parecer, había encontrado el modo de divertirse y no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. - ¿Sabes querida? Yo creé por accidente el filtro de amor más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Un filtro de verdad efectivo, no como esas pociones de quinta que sólo causan un enamoramiento fugaz o alguna ridícula obsesión. – Bajó la voz acercándose mucho a Luna, cuidándose de forma oportuna, que no fuera tan baja como para que Xenophilus Lovegood no la escuchara. El tufo de la bruja se metió de lleno en las narices de Luna, pero ella no se inmutó: Romina Crown olía a cría de dragón rumano. – Mira pequeña, tú me caes bien y por molestar a tu padre yo puedo darte la fórmula para que lo hagas, no es muy difícil. Con esa poción el chico de tus sueños caerá rendido a tus pies.

- ¿A mis pies? ¿Y eso para que podría serme útil? – Luna por fin hablaba y miraba a la bruja con aquella soñadora curiosidad. La bruja se quedó un instante muy seria, más de pronto prorrumpió en carcajadas.

- ¡Xenophilus! ¡Tienes un encanto de hija! ¡No me lo tomes a mal, pero seguramente salió a su madre!

- ¡Por supuesto que salió a su madre, Romina! Ahora, ¿podemos seguir con la entrevista? – preguntó Xenophilus tratando de apartar la pluma a vuela pluma que comenzaba a picotearlo.

- Oh, sí, la entrevista. Continuemos entonces... – Romina Crown echó a andar seguida de Xenophilus, pero antes de darse la vuelta por completo, le guiñó un ojo a Luna.

Ella los siguió rebosando de curiosidad. No es que pensara seriamente en hacer un filtro de amor. Existían muchísimas cosas más importantes en que pensar. El hecho de alejar a los ghoul era una de ellas, por ejemplo. Si mal no recordaba, Ginny tenía uno en su casa, se lo había dicho una vez. Quizás ella pudiera librarla entonces de aquél espíritu para siempre. Aunque no estaba muy segura de si los Weasleys realmente quisieran hacerlo. Al final de cuentas un ghoul no era tan malo, podría incluso ser hasta útil...pero estaba lo del filtro. Luna se preguntaba si Romina Crown no tenía algún método mágico de persuasión, por que mientras hacía aquél montón de preguntas su mente iba dibujando con precisión un rostro.

De ojos verdes y cicatriz en la frente.

Que curioso. Luna hubiera podido responder a todo el cuestionamiento con una seguridad a prueba de hechizos. Hubiera podido, sí, si no hubiera estado muy atenta al extraño comportamiento de ese algo travieso y saltarín bullendo en su pecho. Mientras Romina Crown hacía las preguntas, su corazón, desquiciado, brincaba risueño respondiendo por ella sin que ningún sonido llegara a sus labios.

¡Era divertido!

Luna nunca antes había experimentado algo parecido.

O tal vez con Ronald Weasley, pero sin ser lo mismo. Ahora su corazón parecía autónomo al responder por ella, ¿qué si era guapo? ¡Vaya si lo era! Más de una chica lo miraba siempre al pasar, ¿qué si era popular? Más que eso, era un héroe, una leyenda, ¿qué si jugaba bien al quiddicht? ¡Por supuesto! Era el mejor buscador que Gryffindor hubiera dado en años, ¿qué si era todo junto? Era todo eso y más. Por que Harry era noble y era valiente y era un buen chico, y sobre todo, y más importante, tenía un corazón que valía más que toda su colección de criaturas fantásticas incluyendo a los bibblers más maravillosos de la tierra.

Luna se acercó a las flores de aquél notable jardín y sonrió. A lo lejos, su padre y Romina Crown concluían la entrevista, pero ella sólo tenía en la mente la imagen de Harry y esa determinación tan suya por hacer lo correcto. Sólo él podría protegerlos del mago más malvado de todos los tiempos.

Y sólo él la miraba de esa forma tan especial, tanto como se mira a una amiga.

***

Mañana partirás a casa y esta bruja quedará en el olvido. – Romina Crown suspiró y miró a Luna con simpatía – me alegra que tu padre y tú hayan aceptado mi invitación para quedarse en mi casa, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy tan sola.

- No es tan malo – dijo Luna pensativa – mi papá también se queda solo cuando yo estoy en Howgarts, pero se ocupa en la revista – meditó un momento y luego agregó – en cierta forma yo también estaba sola en Hogwarts, no tenía muchos amigos ¿sabes?

- ¿Y ahora si? – inquirió la bruja acomodándose sobre la arena.

- Si, y muy importantes – dijo Luna con orgullo sentándose a su lado – y sobre todo muy especiales.

- Dichosa tú – espetó la bruja mirando el mar romperse en brillantes olas a causa del viento – en cambio tu padre y yo somos un par de solitarios, con la ventaja de que él te tiene a ti y aceptas acompañarlo a donde quiera que va.

Guardaron silencio. La noche se había extendido por toda la playa y una luna, brillante y redonda, refulgía en lo alto del cielo. Romina Crown, con gesto perezoso, hizo un movimiento de varita y una hoguera, cálida y hermosa, apareció en el acto.

- ¿Me dará la fórmula para deshacerme de los ghoul? – preguntó Luna cruzando las piernas y haciendo resbalar arena entre sus dedos. En los labios de Romina Crown apareció una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿No preferirías la fórmula para el filtro de amor? No es tan complicada y es muchísimo más poderoso que la amortentia.

- Usted dijo que con ese filtro tendría al chico de mis sueños a mis pies – comentó Luna circunspecta. Dejó de resbalar arena por sus dedos y clavó sus ojos fijos en Romina.

- Si, eso dije y es verdad – aseguró Romina sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pero eso no sería muy agradable que digamos. Creo que nadie merece estar a los pies de nadie, en realidad sería muy humillante.

Romina Crown la miró un instante muy seria y al momento estalló en carcajadas. - ¡Eres única Luna Lovegood! ¡Nunca había conocido a nadie que dijera verdades tan incómodas de una forma tan graciosa! – tosió un poco tratando de controlar la risa – te daré la fórmula del filtro antes que tu padre termine la cena y venga a aguarnos la fiesta -, sacó un trozo de pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y dio unos pases con su varita, unas letras diminutas y elegantes aparecieron sobre el pergamino en blanco – ten – dijo dándole el pergamino a Luna – no creo que tengas problema para conseguir los ingredientes – reflexionó en algo y echó una ojeada a la fórmula – con excepción, claro, de la arena recogida en noche de luna llena... ¡pero eres afortunada! ¡hoy hay luna llena y aquí hay arena a montones! ¡ven! – dijo tomándola de la mano y conjurando un frasquito mientras se acercaba más a la hoguera – he aquí el secreto que encontré por accidente para hacer el filtro más poderoso. – Tomó un puñado de arena y dio tres vueltas alrededor del fuego, levantó el puño lleno hacia la luna y apuntando con su varita, murmuró algo. Luego colocó la arena dentro del frasco y se lo ofreció a Luna – yo sólo recogía la arena y la agregaba así a la pócima – explicó – pero aquél día un detestable duendecillo de Cornualles me estaba molestando, así que tratando de alejarme di vueltas sobre la hoguera, luego murmuré estas palabras apuntando al duende para asustarlo, aunque en realidad no significaban nada. No le importó, así que le lancé un hechizo aturdidor y pude deshacerme de él... por cierto – dijo recordando algo – un mago muy idiota había estado espiándome para robarme mis secretos. Seguro creyó que esas palabras eran un hechizo para deshacerse de los molestos duendecillos. Trató de obliviarme pero yo fui más rápida y él salió huyendo. No lo seguí porque no valía la pena, pero seguro acabó mal porque era un bueno para nada. – suspiró – en fin, tienes que decir este hechizo mientras haces el filtro, ese es el secreto, pero no tienes que revelarlo, ¿lo prometes?

Luna asintió. Observó su frasquito y lo guardó junto con el pergamino en su bolsillo. Algo era algo. La voz de su padre, llamándolas para cenar rompió bruscamente el momento. Romina Crown contestó con un estruendoso _"¡ya vamos!"_ y ambas echaron a andar.


	2. La precaria inmunidad

**2.- La precaria inmunidad contra hechizos no deseados. **

_Echa unas gotitas dulces de mandarina,_

_mezcla un poco de tomate con un rock and roll... _

¿Qué era lo que decía el pergamino?

Flip, flip, flop. Arriba y abajo. Mover la varita con precisión. Susurrar el hechizo tres veces. Agregar la semilla de girasol. Volutas de humo violeta. Correcto.

Flip, flop, flip. Derecha a izquierda. Mover la varita con suavidad. Susurrar el hechizo dos veces. Agregar pelo de unicornio joven, encontrado pastando a plena luz de la luna. Agregar la arena poco a poco. El líquido se vuelve espeso y de un intenso tono plateado. Correcto.

Flop, flop, flip. Abajo y arriba. Flap. Golpear el caldero con la varita. Susurrar una vez más el hechizo. Agregar el retoño de mandrágora recolectada en un campo de girasoles justo antes del amanecer. La poción adquiere un aroma a hierbas y un ligero tono blancuzco. Correcto.

Según el pergamino, la poción debía hervir dos minutos más y estaría lista. Hasta luna llegó un intenso olor a frutas que la hizo sentir orgullosa. Su trabajo había sido de lo mejor. Y había logrado el permiso para hacerlo. No es que Snape fuera el más amable y comprensivo de los profesores, pero por lo regular, nunca se metía con ella, tal vez porque comprendía lo inútil que sería tratar de molestar a un Lovegood. Por ello, cuando Luna pidió su permiso para usar la mazmorra, el profesor Snape accedió, con un gruñido malhumorado, a dejarla trabajar en un proyecto del cual no quiso indagar, tal vez por conocer la fama de raros de toda su familia. Para Snape, toda esa familia estaba igual de loca y siempre estaban metidos en cosas que nadie más comprendía.

Quizás fue por eso que dejó a Luna trabajar en su filtro a gusto.

- Listo – Luna apagó el fuego que hacía hervir su poción y esperó muy tranquila. Cuando la poción hubo enfriado, la guardó en un pequeño recipiente y limpió su caldero. La poción lucía deliciosa. Sin duda a Harry le encantaría. Seguro no pondría reparos en probarla. Miró una vez más el pergamino y por cualquier duda lo releyó. Pero nada, todo estaba muy bien hecho. La poción, espesa y deliciosa, dejaba escapar su aromático embrujo desde su frasco.

¿Y si probaba un poco?

No tendría que pasar nada, pensó con lógica, puesto que ella lo había hecho. No podía enamorarse de si misma. Era altamente improbable. Además, si lo pensaba bien, no deseaba realmente darle la poción a Harry, porque era sólo un filtro, y por muy poderoso que fuese, el efecto pasaría, más pronto o más tarde, pero pasaría.

Además, no quería tenerlo a sus pies.

Quería tenerlo a su lado.

Era mucho más bonito. Como estar juntos en el E.D. buscando la forma de resistir a una guerra.

Ser dos. Sólo él y ella.

Quería que la protegiera y ella protegerlo a él de todos los señores oscuros del mundo. Juntos, podrían tener la fuerza para ello, y eso, ningún filtro de amor podría proporcionarlo.

Levantó el frasco ante sus ojos. Romina Crown era una bruja brillante, maravillosa, pero de Harry no sabía mucho.

Su poción entonces no servía de nada. Podía regalarla o desaparecerla. Levantó su varita y dudó. Sería una pena si nadie probaba jamás tan maravillosa poción.

Eso tenía arreglo, todo lo tenía.

Se encogió de hombros y dando un pequeño sorbo la probó. Sabía deliciosa. A frutas, azúcar y a una sonrisa de Harry en una noche de luna llena. Al menos así lo imaginó.

Sin pensarlo realmente, Luna se tomó todo el contenido del frasco.

La primera impresión que tuvo fue la de haberse vuelto volátil, extremadamente vaporosa. Se miró las manos pero no habían cambiado gran cosa, de hecho, no habían cambiado nada. Tal vez había sido un error tomarse todo el filtro, pero como cualquiera que fuese el efecto, pasaría rápido, no se preocupó demasiado.

Limpió el lugar, recogió sus cosas y salió fuera. Con un día esplendoroso los alumnos paseaban por los alrededores del castillo en numerosos grupos charlando animadamente. Tal y como lo hacía Pansy Parkinson, que se acercaba con Millicent Bulstrode con aires de grandeza. Al verla, ambas chicas destilaron desprecio.

- Lo malo de tener un director como el nuestro, es que se permita la entrada en este colegio, a bichos raros, por muy sangre limpia que sean -. La Slytherin pasó de largo, muy seguida de su amiga. Su voz agria no fue tan baja como para que los otros alumnos no la escucharan – son una vergüenza para los magos, casi tanto como los mestizos o los traidores a la sangre.

Luna, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, avanzó hacia ella y la miró con pena – sé a que te refieres... – murmuró con suavidad, Millicent y Pansy dejaron escapar una sonrisa desagradable y la primera preguntó _"¿en serio?_", pero Luna continuó sin tomar en cuenta el tono burlón de la chica. - No creo que ninguno de nosotros sea una vergüenza, pero si creo que tú no entiendes nada porque tienes un cerebro muy cuadrado.

No bien acababa de decir eso cuando Pansy, lanzando un grito, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Millicent Bulstrode la miraba aterrada, en tanto la cabeza de Parkinson iba cuadrando su forma.

- ¡Eres una lunática! ¡Una lunática muy peligrosa! – gritó apuntándola con el dedo y protegiéndose con su mochila. Parkinson, por su parte, se tocaba la cabeza sin entenderlo del todo y gritando nuevamente echó a correr intentando en vano cubrirse con la toga de su túnica.

- ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes! – Millicent también echó a correr en pos de su amiga mientras advertía a Luna que Snape se enteraría de todo.

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que le hizo?

Murmuraban a sus espaldas. Se dio cuenta que los alumnos ahí congregados se apartaban de ella con temor y suspirando profundo dijo a nadie en particular – yo sólo dije lo que pensaba.

Pero no pareció suficiente.

*****

- ¿Qué?

- Ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo.

- Pero Luna no sería capaz de algo así.

Hermione dejó escapar aire con gesto cansado y se volvió a Harry con cautela – ya lo sé, sólo te digo lo que se expone en el colegio.

- Y si lo hizo, seguro fue por que Parkinson la estaba molestando – apuntó Ron con énfasis - ¡se lo tiene bien merecido!

- ¿Y también Susan, Justin y Michael Corner? – inquirió Hermione con un tonito exasperante.

- El tercero quizás si.

- ¡Ron!

Harry levantó una mano evitando que la plática se convirtiera en discusión, pero aseguró en beneficio de Luna – todo el mundo la molesta, Hermione, es natural que quiera defenderse.

Estaba seguro de eso. Y entendía a Luna perfectamente. Aún así, no creía a Lovegood capaz de andar lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra. Era demasiado fuerte e inteligente como para que comentarios tontos, hechos por los demás, la sacaran de sus casillas. Ojalá él pudiera presumir un poquito de esa fortaleza.

- Pero no la expulsarán, ¿o sí? – preguntó Ron preocupado – se han hecho peores cosas en Hogwarts y no pasa nada. Míranos a Harry y a mí, por ejemplo.

- Pues al parecer Flitwick entró en su defensa y creo que todo quedó en una detención.

Se hallaban cerca del cuarto piso y Hermione sin más reparos, se despidió. Les tocaba patrullar el tercer piso y parte del segundo, así que según ella, no tenían mucho tiempo que perder. Harry se quedó solo, pensando en Luna y en su nueva y sorpresiva táctica de defensa que resultaba muy inusual. Solo. O al menos eso creía, porque escuchó un ruidito detrás suyo. Alguien lo llamaba con un "sht".

Se volvió y no vio a nadie, entonces una voz bajita le habló.

- Harry, aquí abajo.

Debajo de una armadura, en algo así como un hoyo en la pared, se hallaba Luna agazapada, mirándolo sonriente con esos enormes ojos plateados.

- Luna ¿qué haces ahí? – preguntó Harry agachándose hasta llegar a ella. Luna lo jaló de pronto haciéndolo trastabillar y Harry cayó golpeándose la cabeza con la parte superior del agujero.

- Oh, lo siento Harry – murmuró Luna mientras Harry se acomodaba acariciándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar Harry. Era muy extraño que Luna se escondiera de esa manera.

- Estoy tratando de evitar mayores conflictos.

Harry la miró fijamente y luego puso los ojos en blanco – Luna, ¿por una vez en la vida podrías ser más clara?

Luna asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo – estoy tratando de no decir nada.

Bien, eso no iba a funcionar. Harry comprendió que tendría que armarse de paciencia hasta que Luna le explicara todo - ¿y puedes decirme que relación hay entre mayores conflictos y el que tú digas algo?

- Si, si puedo – contestó Luna vivamente – algo extraño ha estado pasando, las cosas que digo se hacen realidad.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Muy sencillo, por ejemplo, le dije a Parkinson que tenía un cerebro muy cuadrado y su cabeza cambió – Harry soltó una risita imaginando a la Slytherin como un Frankestein femenino – le dije a Susan que su cabello era como gusanos juguetones y... bueno, se enojó bastante, yo digo que lucía muy notable.

Y vaya si sería así. Muy notable. – Pero ¿no les lanzaste un maleficio? – preguntó Harry intrigado. Que él supiera, no se podía hacer magia así, únicamente con decir las cosas.

- Oh, no, yo de verdad no quería hacerles daño. Ni siquiera a Parkinson, únicamente lo dije por decir.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido, Luna.

- Puedo demostrártelo – murmuró la Ravenclaw y se arrodilló frente a él. Tener a Luna tan cerca ponía a Harry algo nervioso.

Luna reflexionó un momento y luego volvió su voz un susurro – tu aroma es el de las fresas.

Harry arrugó la frente divertido. Eso seguía sin tener ni pizca de lógica. No sabía que pretendía Luna, pero se sobresaltó cuando ella se acercó inoportuna y comenzó a olerlo – Luna, ¿qué haces? – preguntó aterrado arrinconándose a la pared.

Luna volvió a su sitio quedando muy pensativa – que raro, no sucedió nada, quizás ya pasó el efecto.

- ¿Efecto de qué? – preguntó Harry recobrando la compostura.

- Del filtro – contestó Luna muy circunspecta.

- Un momento, ¿tomaste algún filtro? ¿qué clase de filtro? ¿algún invento tuyo?

- Claro que no -. Luna rebuscó en sus bolsillos y luego le extendió un trozo de pergamino. – Es un invento de una gran maga que conocí en vacaciones.

Harry echó una ojeada la pergamino y preguntó sin poder creérselo de verdad - ¿un... un filtro de amor?

- Si, hice un filtro de amor y me quedó muy bien – presumió Luna con infantil orgullo.

- ¿Y por qué te lo tomaste tú? – Harry no entendía. Se suponía que los filtros de amor eran para dárselos a otra persona.

Luna contestó con irrebatible lógica – porque lucía deliciosa, además, no creo que muchos se lo quisieran tomar – lo miró con curiosidad - ¿te hubiera gustado probarlo?

Harry tartamudeó. La pregunta intempestiva no le permitió ser veloz en su respuesta. – Luna, los filtros de amor son para... para que alguien se enamore de ti – explicó.

- Lo sé – afirmó Luna contenta. Lo pensó un rato y luego dijo – si tu te enamoraras de mi no estaría tan mal ¿o sí?

Harry sintió subir de golpe a su cara todos los colores – bueno... no – y en realidad era así. Pensó por un momento en esa probabilidad. No sería tan malo. Luna, aparte de bonita, era una gran persona. Sacudió de su cabeza tales pensamientos. Luna estaba poniendo ideas raras en su cabeza. – Pero entonces ese filtro tuvo un efecto indeseado – concluyó Harry tratando a toda costa de desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

Luna asintió. – Si, cuando digo algo en sentido figurado, se cumple como si fuera un hechizo. Excepto en tu caso. Tal vez el efecto ya pasó.

- Tal vez... aún así todavía tendrás un castigo.

- Si, pero no importa, el profesor Snape me puso a acomodar sus ingredientes y es muy interesante observar la cantidad de plantas, animales y otras cosas que hay en su despacho, podría pasar horas ahí.

Harry rió de nuevo. Le hacia gracia encontrar a alguien que disfrutara una detención con Snape. De saberlo el profesor, no lo encontraría divertido con toda seguridad.

- Ronald y tú han sido muy amables al confiar en mi – dijo de pronto la chica.

- ¿Estabas escuchando?

- Sí, muy claramente.

- ¿Y por qué no salías?

- ¿Y si decía algo y se cumplía? No quería hacerles daño ni a Hermione ni a Ron.

Harry levantó una ceja con descontento - ¿y qué hay de mi?

Luna contestó con una firmeza sin lugar a dudas – a ti jamás te dañaría.

Hasta Harry llegó un sentimiento raro. Se percató que estaba mirando a Luna más de lo necesario y se aclaró la garganta incorporándose torpemente. – Entonces ahora todo esta bien, ¿podemos ir a descansar?

- Supongo que si – A diferencia de Harry, Luna se incorporó con agilidad y fue detrás suyo - ¿sabes? Me gustaría que lo del filtro no se supiera, podrían molestarme gente como Abbot o tus compañeras Gryffindor para hacerles uno. – se quitó la varita detrás de la oreja y jugueteó un poco con ella – me salió perfecta, pero no es lo mío, prefiero buscar la fórmula para hacer que crezcan mandrágoras del tamaño de un elefante.

Luna. Siempre tan dulce y honesta. Harry decidió apoyar su decisión – No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, será un secreto entre tu y yo.

- Tu y yo – repitió Luna – luego, regalándole una gran sonrisa, se alejó dando brinquitos mientras le decía adiós con la mano y le prometía regalarle una de aquellas mandrágoras.

- Gracias – se dijo Harry a si mismo, agradeciendo que tal cosa fuera imposible, porque de lo contrario, Tío Vernon sufriría un colapso al verlo llegar con semejante invento.

Sonrió. La idea de Luna después de todo no era tan mala.


	3. Tú y yo y los otros también

**3.- Tú y yo... y los otros también. **

_Añade arena de la playa con la luna llena_

_y un corazón de melocotón._

El hecho de que Ron y Hermione no se encontraran en la sala común no le preocupaba gran cosa. Al menos no tanto como el hecho de que había empezado a notar algo raro. Quizás se lo estaba imaginando pero sus compañeros de casa lo estaban mirando de forma poco usual. Y no entendía la razón. Cuando creían que el no se daba cuenta, murmuraban y sonreían.

¿Qué nuevo rumor se traerían ahora todos en Gryffindor?

Pero el asunto no llegaba ahí. Al bajar a desayunar, varías chicas de distintas casas lo estudiaban descaradamente y luego simplemente lo saludaban con diversión, _"hola Harry", _para después alejarse riendo de él.

Llegó a pociones con la incómoda sensación de estar siendo observado por todos. Y aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado, el no saber a ciencia cierta el porqué de todo aquello estaba empezando a sacarlo de quicio.

Por fortuna ya estaban sus amigos en la mazmorra. Entró ubicándose entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaron? – les preguntó en voz baja mientras Snape comenzaba a aparecer en la pizarra las instrucciones para la elaboración de la pócima de ese día.

- Ron tuvo un problema con Crooshanks, lo persiguió por arruinar su tarea y tuve que lanzarle un hechizo. – Contestó Hermione comenzando a tomar apuntes.

- ¿Y?

- Se me pasó la mano, venimos de la enfermería.

Ron hizo un gruñido y le mostró a Harry su mano – Hermione es una psicópata – aseguró olfateando al aire, pero sin prestar mayor importancia, continuó - mi mano está verde y todo por culpa de su tonto gato.

- No hubiera arruinado tu tarea si no la hubieras dejado sobre la cama, debes tener más cuidado con tus cosas.

- ¡Ahí es donde guardo mis cosas!

- Weasley, haga el favor de guardar silencio y ocúpese en lo que debe.

La amonestación de Snape hizo que Ron bajara la voz – vaya cosa, ese estúpido gato... – olisqueó de nuevo el aire y preguntó embrollado - ¿de dónde viene ese olor?

- ¿Qué olor?

- Qué importa, alguien comió demasiada fruta, ahora, ¿quieres callarte? No me dejas oír... – reconvino Hermione entre dientes, sin despegar la vista de la pizarra y su pergamino ni un momento.

- Como si no pudieras vigilarme y prestar atención al mismo tiempo – rumió Ron siguiendo el olor. Miró a Harry con desconfianza y luego se acercó a olerlo diciendo enojado - ¿puedo saber porque hueles a fresas?

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no huelo a fresas! – protestó Harry con la voz más baja que pudo.

Ron volvió a olisquearlo – sí, lo haces.

La comprensión iluminó a Harry – Luna.

- ¿Luna te dio un perfume de fresas?

- ¡No! Luna tiene un problema con... – dudó en decirlo – con lo que dice.

- ¿De qué forma? – preguntó Hermione empezando a preparar ingredientes.

Sabía que se lo había prometido a Luna, pero quizás sus amigos podrían ayudarlos en semejante problema. Un problema singular. Tan singular como Luna. Les explicó todo y al terminar sus amigos contenían un gesto de exasperación.

- ¿Quién rayos hace un filtro de amor y se lo da a sí mismo? – preguntó Ron sin fijarse en como partía sus raíces de asfódelo.

- Alguien como Luna – respondió Harry con algo de desconsuelo.

- Weasley y Potter... – ni siquiera registraron el momento exacto en el que Snape se había situado justo detrás de ellos - ¿puedo saber por qué no están... que es ese aroma? - preguntó en un susurro letal, Harry se agazapó a un lado intentando que el profesor no descubriera que él era el causante de semejante cosa. - Quizás le parezca muy divertido llamar la atención al precio que sea Potter – dijo levantándolo por el cuello de la túnica – pero intentar pasar por una fruta silvestre ya es el colmo.

La clase entera se partió de risa, sin que Snape hiciera nada por evitarlo.

- ¡No lo hago a propósito! – se defendió Harry mientras Snape lo soltaba diciendo alto y claro – diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por el perfume nuevo de Potter. Ahora – dijo dirigiéndose a él – salga de aquí porque comienza a marearme.

Harry, lanzando improperios por lo bajo, no tuvo otra opción que obedecer.

*****

- Odio decirte esto, pero coincido con Snape... ese aroma que traes encima comienza también a marearme.

Ron le hablaba gravemente como si estuviera en sus manos el resolver tal asunto. Madame Pince los miró con enfado y ellos fingieron ocuparse en leer.

- Luna debería pedir ayuda a alguno de los profesores – opinó Hermione con un gesto más conciliador y una voz más suave – o en su defecto, podría pedirle algún antídoto a la bruja que le dio la fórmula, si es tan brillante como dice es obvio que debe tenerlo.

- Hola, ¿qué hacen?

La voz de ensueño los hizo volverse. Luna, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, los observaba con enorme tranquilidad.

- Buscábamos una solución a tu problema – respondió Ron inoportuno. Luna ladeó la cabeza y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Lo siento Luna, sé que me dijiste que no querías que nadie más se enterara, pero mira, les conté a Ron y a Hermione porque creí que podrían ayudarnos.

- Oh, no importa, ellos me agradan.

Harry respiró aliviado en tanto Ron sonreía satisfecho.

- Bien, Luna... – Hermione le indicó con señas un asiento libre, cuando la Ravenclaw se hubo sentado la estudió son seriedad absoluta, colocando ambos brazos sobre la mesa. - ¿Has tenido algún otro contratiempo importante?

- Bueno, pues... se me escapó un nargle que muy difícilmente pude cazar la navidad pasada.

La cara de desconcierto que puso Hermione hizo reír a Ron y Harry contra su voluntad, logrando con ello que Madame Pince los reprendiera con un severo _"¡silencio, por favor!"_

- No – explicó la Gryffindor con voz mucho más baja – me refiero a que si no has tenido ningún incidente a causa del filtro que tomaste.

- Ah, eso... – Luna parpadeó un poco y luego muy tranquila admitió – la verdad es que ya no ha pasado nada, es como si de pronto todo el efecto de la poción se hubiera evaporado – miró a Harry con afecto – tenías razón Harry, era solamente un mal rato.

- ¿Y sabes si todos los afectados por el mal rato ya volvieron a la normalidad?

- Supongo que sí, me encontré hace rato a Parkinson y ya no tiene la cabeza cuadrada.

- ¡Qué lástima! Me caía mejor así – murmuró Ron logrando que Hermione lo mirara con desaprobación. Luego se dirigió a Luna un poco más tranquila.

- Entonces Harry no tiene ya de que preocuparse, el aroma a fresas se irá.

Por el rostro de Luna cruzó un destello de sorpresa y jovialidad - ¿entonces hueles a fresas? ¡Entonces el hechizo sí te alcanzó! – gritó levantándose y apuntándolo con el dedo. Madame Pince, muy enojada, la reprendió.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Luna volviendo a sentarse, pero sin despegar la vista de Harry.

- Vaya, vaya... parece que estos pequeños muchachos andan de nuevo en problemas – Fred, con brusquedad, se sentó pomposamente entre Harry y Ron rodeándoles el cuello con los brazos sin el menor asomo de delicadeza. George, con un gesto exagerado de preocupación, lo hizo entre Luna y Hermione.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué hechizo hablan?

- No les interesa, ¿por qué no van y se ocupan de sus asuntos? – Ron, ceñudo, apartó la mano de Fred con reprobación.

- Hermanito, hermanito, debes controlar...

- Ese carácter.

- Y no debes despreciar nuestra ayuda...

- Qué es célebre y muy demandada.

Harry, sonriendo, respondió – gracias, pero ya no la necesitamos.

Fred inclinó la cabeza, olisqueó a Harry y aseguró con solemnidad – muchacho, muchacho, ¡por supuesto que necesitas ayuda! ¡Alguien como tu que huele de esa manera por supuesto que necesita toda la ayuda del mundo!

La voz agria de Madame Pince los interrumpió - ¿quieren hacer el favor de ir a arreglar sus asuntos a otro lado? ¡Esta no es una sala de juntas! – y muy contrariada envió una escoba para que los sacara de ahí.

- ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! – se quejó Ron, mientras los gemelos lo empujaban para que estuviera más al alcance del ataque de la escoba.

- Vieja arpía – Fred, indiferente, se volvió a Harry y lo invitó a continuar – y bien ¿entonces vas a contarnos que pasa o no?

Harry obedeció y le contó todo a los gemelos. Seamus y Neville que iban pasando en ese momento, se detuvieron también a escuchar.

- ¿Entonces no atacabas indiscriminadamente? – preguntó un Seamus risueño a Luna – y yo que he estado rehuyéndote en todo este tiempo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Luna jamás ha atacado a nadie! - defendió Hermione con firmeza.

Luna no decía nada, se contentaba con mirar descaradamente a Harry llena de curiosidad turbadora. El pobre muchacho se revolvía incómodo tratando de aparentar no darse cuenta.

- Estas de suerte Potter – Fred asintió con gran aplomo mientras George seguía hablando – estamos desarrollando un perfume que neutralice cualquier otro olor.

- En realidad el aroma no es agradable – aclaró Fred.

- Porqué como comprenderán es un artículo de broma – continuó George – pero en tu caso Harry, podemos modificarlo de tal forma que ya no huelas así.

- Sí, el estar a tu lado ocasiona hambre – sonrió Fred – así que te ayudaremos.

- Pero...

- No hay pero que valga, vamos Fred, el deber nos llama.

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – se apuntó Seamus de inmediato – ese perfume bien podría aplicarse en Malfoy.

- O en cualquier Slytherin, yo también voy. – Ron de inmediato estuvo listo para seguirlos.

- Bien, pero no les confiaremos nuestros secretos, ¿ustedes no vienen?

- La verdad es que yo venía a buscar a Hermione – Neville, rojo como un tomate, miraba cohibido a los gemelos – quiero que me explique algo de los deberes de pociones que no entiendo, pero si ella quiere ir...

- Claro que no Neville, me quedaré contigo en la biblioteca.

- ¿Y tú Luna?

- No puedo, tengo que buscar a mi nargle.

- ¿Y tú Harry? – prosiguió invitando Fred sin sorprenderse de lo dicho por la Ravenclaw.

- Eh, no, prefiero no ir con ustedes, eso del perfume no me da buena espina – declinó Harry con franqueza.

- Esa falta de confianza nos ofende, Harry, pero te ayudaremos de todos modos.

Minutos después los gemelos se habían marchado seguido de Seamus y Ron, en tanto Neville y Hermione habían entrado a la biblioteca. Harry, perturbado, seguía sintiendo la mirada fija de Luna.

- Eh... ¿vas a tu sala común? – Deseaba con fervor que así fuera, comenzaba a sentir hormiguitas en las manos. Luna se rascó la nariz pensativa sin despegar la vista ni un instante.

- No, ya lo dije, tengo que buscar a mi nargle... ¿me acompañas?

Harry preferiría no ir. La insistente mirada de la chica empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. – Es que yo...

- Vamos -. Luna, sin permitirle negarse, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por los pasillos hasta llegar muy cerca de las mazmorras. Harry no tenía la menor idea de a donde iban, pero tampoco soltó la mano de Luna. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató de los alumnos que los veían con extrañeza.

- ¿Dónde buscarás ese nargle?

Luna se detuvo y le soltó la mano. – No busco ningún nargle – confesó con rostro impenetrable – era sólo un pretexto.

- ¿Pretexto para qué? – preguntó Harry sin comprender.

- Para traerte hasta aquí.

- ¿Tienes que decirme algo importante? – Harry estaba confuso, Luna, ciertamente, era de lo más extraña. Lo observaba con mayor curiosidad que antes y lo hacía sentir como un bicho raro al que había que estudiar concienzudamente.

- Papá me ha dicho que no es bueno quedarse con una duda. - Harry parpadeó perplejo, cada vez comprendía menos a la chica. – Dice que hay que buscar la mejor manera de salir de ella y aquí no hay nadie.

¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Definitivamente Luna debía aprender a expresarse con más claridad. – Luna, ¿de que es...?

No pudo terminar la frase. Su corazón se paralizó para enseguida brincar como loco. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos redondos, mientras Luna, lo besaba en los labios sin previo aviso, como si lo estuviera degustando. Harry no atinaba que hacer. Semejante osadía le hizo perder por un momento el piso, inconscientemente llevó las manos a su espalda. Luna se quedó quieta y se separó un poco tomando aire, luego, se acercó nuevamente y succionó su labio inferior ocasionando estragos en Harry. Luna se separó por fin y se relamió pensativa, ¿es que esa niña no conocía el pudor?

- No, definitivamente no sabes a fresa – concluyó categóricamente. – Quizás un poco a melocotón.

- ¿Qué?- Harry estaba seguro que su corazón aún podía escucharse hasta Edimburgo, ¿cómo era que Luna podía estar tan tranquila?

- Tenía curiosidad. Quería saber si aparte del aroma también tenías el sabor, pero no creí conveniente comprobarlo enfrente de todos.

Menos mal. Ya imaginaba la cara de sus amigos si Luna lo hubiera besado frente a ellos. – Lu... Luna – balbuceó intentando con todas sus fuerzas recobrar la compostura – no... no puedes ir por ahí siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que dice tu padre.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Luna saboreándose los labios mientras Harry enrojecía.

- Por... por qué puedes incomodar a la gente.

Luna se llevó un dedo a los labios y lo miró intrigada - ¿te incomodé a ti?

- No... bueno... sí... – Harry, aturullado, no sabía ni que contestar, mientras Luna lo miraba expectante. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse. – Te confieso que tu actitud siempre sorprende – se le ocurrió al fin.

Luna sonrió y sus ojos brillaron – pero no te molesta, prueba de ello es que eres mi amigo y existo para ti.

- ¡Claro que existes Luna! ¡Eres maravillosa! ¡Todo el mundo puede verlo! - Un arrebato y Harry terminaba diciendo cosas de ese tipo, ¿por qué no aprendía a cerrar la boca? Afortunadamente Luna no pareció darse por enterada. - ¿Nos vamos? – Había llegado la hora de huir.

Luna asintió y lo siguió un tramo en silencio, al despedirse, le aseguró en un tono muy bajo – a veces me da la impresión de ser invisible para los demás.

- No, eso no es verdad – susurró Harry para animarla.

- Oh, no te preocupes, soy invisible para los demás, pero si tu eres mi amigo, no importa.

Harry se quedó sin saber que contestar.


	4. Nada más fácil ni más sencillo

**4.- Nada más fácil ni más sencillo que hacer más grande un problema. **

_Echa nieve con picante en tu guitarra. _

La noche era tibia y pudo arrebujarse en sus sábanas. Sus ojos se cerraban y apenas podía distinguir en el avance del sueño, las cortinas cerradas de su cama de dosel. Su mente, alejándose de la conciencia, divagó involuntariamente hacia Luna y sus excéntricos problemas. Pero sobre todo, lo llevó hasta aquél momento en las mazmorras. Se revolvió inquieto. No quería pensar en eso. Su mente le jugaba trucos sucios y casi podía percibir el perfume de la Ravenclaw. Le parecía sentir su presencia.

- ¿Harry?

Hasta le parecía oír su voz.

- ¡Harry!

Se levantó sobresaltado. No podía ver a nadie pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. - ¿Luna? – se atrevió a preguntar con un presentimiento haciendo un nudo su estómago.

Una risa cantarina le respondió. Oh, no, su presentimiento había sido acertado.

- Luna, no me digas que...

- Soy invisible Harry, el hechizó me alcanzó.

Grandioso, por si pensaba que no podía complicarse más el problema. Se restregó los ojos tratando de asustar el sueño. - ¿Desde a qué horas estas así? – preguntó con voz cansada.

- Casi desde que llegué aquí – contestó Luna en susurros alegres, haciendo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y desde a que horas llegaste aquí? – Lento pero seguro, así eran las cosas con Luna. Harry, inquieto, espió a través de la cortina. Si alguien descubría a Luna en su cama... en fin, que fuera invisible se convertía entonces en una ventaja, aunque si lo escuchaban hablar solo pensarían que estaba loco. Afortunadamente sus compañeros y amigos dormían profundamente.

- Llegué antes de que todos se subieran a sus habitaciones, esperé un rato en su sala común y luego, cuando ya no se veía más movimiento, subí hasta aquí. No quería despertarte.

- Bien, Luna, ahora lo importante es saber que vamos a hacer – Harry caviló un poco. El sueño a ratos parecía vencerlo, por fin, recordando algo, dijo despreocupado. – El hechizo no tardará en deshacerse, yo ya no huelo a fresas, Parkinson ya no tiene la cabeza cuadrada y seguramente tú, mañana, ya no serás invisible. Descansa y despreocúpate. – Terminó entre bostezos.

- Oh, no estoy preocupada, sólo vine para contarte lo gracioso que es estar invisible, no puedo verme las manos, ni el cabello, ni mi pijama, pero puedo sentirlos, y es una experiencia basada en otros sentidos. El olfato, el tacto...

- Ajá... –respondió Harry sin saber exactamente cuando había resbalado para volverse a acomodar entre sus sábanas. Sintió algo y volvió a despertar sobresaltado - ¡Luna! ¿qué haces? – preguntó en la voz más baja que pudo.

- Quiero que tú también lo percibas.

- ¡Pero Luna, yo no puedo tocarte!

- ¡Claro que puedes! –dijo muy tranquila, subiéndose encima de él, tomando sus manos y haciéndolas resbalar por su figura haciendo que Harry se pusiera de un rojo difícil de describir apartándolas rápidamente.

- ¡Luna, por dios! -Se ahogaba en su voz tratando de hacerla lo más baja posible, pero a la vez, intentaba hacerla parecer segura - ¿po... podrías bajarte?

- Oh, sí, disculpa, es que fue la forma más cómoda que hallé – dijo sin percatarse del estupor del chico – peso un poco más de la cuenta, sucede que en vacaciones comí como nunca...

Aunque realmente no era el peso de Luna lo que le preocupaba a Harry. Se oyó el roce de tela y la cama se cimbró un poco, Harry supuso que Luna se estaba poniendo cómoda.

- Oye, Luna...

- ¿Has sentido el cabello invisible? – Luna no se tomó la molestia de escuchar a Harry, al parecer, por su voz, había encontrado algo más interesante - es como tocar agua con la punta de los dedos... ¡mira! – un movimiento brusco de Luna y la cama se balanceó de forma peligrosa. Seguro estaba muy cerca, Harry, con horror, sintió algo cálido cerca de su rostro, muy seguramente el aliento de Lovegood. – Préstame tu mano – susurro y Harry no pudo oponerse, estaba muy ocupado intentando respirar con naturalidad - ¿verdad que es cierto?

Y lo era. El cabello invisible de Luna era como tocar el agua fría de un río y eso le provocaba escalofríos. Mejor terminar con todo ese asunto – Luna... – intentó poner firme la voz, aunque esta le tembló un poco – creo... creo que es mejor que duermas y no te preocupes, mañana todo estará arreglado.

La mano de Luna se detuvo aún con la de Harry entre sus dedos. Un segundo de silencio y luego un suspiro muy cerca de su oído. Harry tenía la impresión de que jamás volvería a recobrar la tranquilidad – Ya te dije que no estoy preocupada – un suave bostezo y luego una risita – pero tienes razón, ya es hora de descansar. Tú también deberías hacerlo. – Silencio de nuevo, quizás lo estuviera mirando – pero si estás preocupado no te resultará tan fácil... ¿sabes lo que hacía papá para dormirme cuando tenía pesadillas?

- ¿Tenías pesadillas? – Curioso, Harry no hubiera imaginado que algo pudiera asustar a Luna. No lo encontraba factible.

- Si, muchas, después que murió mamá. – ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Era lógico. Aunque Luna fuera así... así como era, y tuviera esa fortaleza, era lógico pensar que también debió ser frágil en algún momento de su vida. Luna podía ser dulce y de pronto podía ocasionar una explosión en su pecho, como hacía unos momentos. Era tan extraña y tan singularmente divertida, era... era casi como encontrar una nieve con picante. Vaya, estaba empezando a pensar cosas absurdas. – Te quedaste callado, ¿en que piensas? – preguntó la Ravenclaw moviéndose suavemente. Tal vez se hubiera acostado a su lado.

- En la nieve con picante – una verdad a medias pero Luna pareció convencida.

- ¿Y sabe bien? ¿La has probado?

Harry sonrió sin darse cuenta, para contestar sin titubeos – si, lo he hecho y es deliciosa. - Oh, oh... ¿qué rayos estaba diciendo? - Luna... yo creo que...

- Otra vez pareces preocupado, déjame enseñarte lo que hacía papá para dormirme. – Y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Harry. El chico supo enseguida que esa no era la mejor forma de tranquilizarlo. – Había una vez una gárgola en Gargololandia...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry divertido.

- Shht, quédate quieto, no te muevas y escucha... y en Gargololandia había un hipogrifo, el hipogrifo tenía plumas hermosas y las presumía frente a las gárgolas de Gargololandia...

- Luna, eso es absurdo, ya no tengo cinco años. – protestó Harry sin contener la risa.

- Si no guardas silencio te lanzaré un hechizo – Harry muy a su pesar hizo caso y Luna continuó. – Las plumas hermosas del gran hipogrifo eran la envidia de las gárgolas de Gargololandia y de los dragones vecinos también. Todos envidiaban las plumas hermosas del gran hipogrifo que se pavoneaba majestuosamente cerca de las gárgolas de Gargololandia....

La voz de Luna era un arrullo. Suave y tranquilizadora. Harry ya no supo quien más podía envidiar las plumas del hipogrifo ese, porque poco a poco, acompañado de la voz de Luna y de sus dedos acariciándole el cabello, se fue quedando dormido.

****

- Oye Harry... ¡oh, demonios! ¡lo siento, disculpa! – El ruido de la cortina abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe. Harry se puso los lentes torpemente y aún medio adormilado se incorporó. Casi se cae de la cama percatándose de la presencia de Luna, ahí, durmiendo justo a su lado. Se levantó como bólido enredándose en las cortinas de su cama.

- Harry ¿pero que rayos?

Ron lo miraba con los ojos más abiertos que le hubiera visto en la vida. Harry tampoco entendía pero poco a poco fue recordando.

- Pensé que estabas teniendo pesadillas anoche, que por eso se movía la cama.

- ¿Qué? Ah, no... no... espera un segundo...- Sería mejor explicar las cosas antes de aumentar el malentendido – Ron, escucha, no es lo que piensas ni como lo piensas...

- ¡AHHHHHH....! - El grito los sobresaltó, Luna, abriendo los ojos con dificultad, miró hacia el techo de donde procedía el grito. Peeves, en el colmo de la alegría malsana, daba volteretas con exagerada temeridad - ¡Oh, pipipote! ¡Eres un niño malo! ¿Qué dirán en la escuela cuando sepan que has hecho cosas... malas? – y le lanzó una trompetilla.

- ¡Cállate Peeves! - Gritó Harry intentando pescar a Peeves por los pies, logrando con ello únicamente ir a parar al piso - ¡ayúdame Ron!

- ¡Pipipote es un niño malcriado! ¡Pipipote y Lunática son novios! – gritaba Peeves dando volteretas y riendo como loco, escapando de las manos del pelirrojo.

- Peeves... cállate por favor – rogó Harry presintiendo que no sería todo. Y no se equivocó, porque Peeves mirando de reojo a Luna que muy tranquilamente se bajaba de la cama, salió disparado de la habitación anunciando a toda voz.

- ¡Pipipote y Lunática son novios! ¡Pipipote y Lunática durmieron juntos! ¡Oh, Pipipote! ¿Quién diría que eres un degenerado?

Tenía que detenerlo, no podía dejar que saliera anunciando a toda la escuela que Luna había dormido con él. Bajó las escaleras atropelladamente chocando con Ron que también lo seguía pero al llegar a la sala común supo que estaba perdido.

- ¿Puedo saber qué pasa? ¿Qué significa todo ese escándalo?– Minerva McGonagall estaba en medio de la sala, al parecer anunciando algo importante a media casa Gryffindor. Todos, sorprendidos, miraban a Peeves dar vueltas y a Ron y a Harry poner la cara más asustada de su vida.

- ¡Oh, profesora Macgonagall!- exclamó Peeves con exagerada adulación - ¡Yo no quisiera decírselo! ¡No debiera usted enterarse pero...!

- ¡Peeves, cierra la boca! – Harry , sin medir consecuencias se abalanzó una vez más sobre el poltergheist logrando sólo que este se escabullera lanzando carcajadas estrambóticas por todas la habitación.

- ¡Potter! ¿Quiere hacer el favor de comportarse? – exigió McGonagall con gesto adusto y el enfado a flor de piel - ¿puedo saber que lío se traen Peeves y usted? ¿O tendré que esperarlos toda la mañana y dejar para después mi charla con sus compañeros de quinto?

- Profesora... – Harry intentaba ganar tiempo, tal vez si lograra sacar a Peeves de ahí – yo le explicaré todo si saca a...

- ¡Ooooooh! ¡Pipipote quiere que me vaya! ¡Pipipote no quiere que sepan que es un niño malcriado! – comenzó a vociferar Peeves mientras Harry sentía ganas de convertirlo en un sapo mudo - ¡Pipipote quiere que guarde silencio! ¡Pipipote no quiere que nadie se entere que durmió con Luna Lovegood! – un silencio sepulcral y un gesto exagerado de culpa por parte del alborotador de Peeves, luego una sonrisa de intensa maldad y un "upss, ya lo dije", y con tremendas carcajadas escapó de ahí.

- ¿Qué dijo?

Fue la pregunta general mientras la atención de todos se centraba en el pobre de Harry. Si hubiera una manera de desmentir todo eso. Tenía que encontrarla antes que...

- Buenos días ¿sucede algo?

Preguntó una voz de ensueño. Luna, en pijama y con el cabello alborotado, miraba a todos con curiosidad desde la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

*****

- A ver, explícame de nuevo ¿qué quieres decir con eso de las gárgolas de gargoloquesea?

- Ron, basta, Harry ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy.

Harry estaba totalmente abochornado, Ron, no conforme con crisparse por la explicación del chico, encima se burlaba de lo sucedido entre él y Luna. Hermione, por su parte, no había podido evitar un gesto de exasperación ante lo sucedido con ellos. Y para completar la escena, todos murmuraban y se reían con malicia mientras se dirigía a la dirección.

- No fue mi culpa, Luna llegó en la noche y yo estaba cansado y...

- Y te arrulló con las gárgolas de...

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Es verdad Potter? ¿Es cierto eso que dicen? - Lo único que faltaba, Draco Malfoy para que la escuela completa se riera de él. – Que pena, deberías de andarte con cuidado, una cosa así es merecedora de una expulsión. ¿Y si la lunática llegará a tener un bebé? – Malfoy se estremeció por completo al decirlo, mientras el pobre Harry lo miraba con horror – pobre chico, con tu miopía y su loquera, no creo que llegaría muy lejos.

- ¡Cállate ya Malfoy o te juro que...!

- Déjalo Harry, no vale la pena – Hermione, del brazo, lo alejó de ahí en tanto el slytherin con sus amigos se partían en carcajadas – bien, hemos llegado – dijo la chica cuando estuvieron frente a la gárgola – no te preocupes, cuando expliques como sucedieron realmente las cosas todo se arreglará.

- Si estuviera en tu lugar Harry, yo preferiría que pensaran mal a decirles lo de las...

- ¡Ron!

- No deberías gritarle, a pesar de todo es un buen chico. - Luna llegaba interrumpiendo la reprimenda de Hermione con una voz muy tranquila. - ¿Podemos pasar ya, Harry? Tengo hambre y quiero pronto salir de aquí.

Antes de subir la escalinata que daba a la dirección, Harry les dirigió una mirada a sus amigos, Hermione le sonreía dándole ánimos y Ron, con gestos y señas, le indicaba que mejor se mantuviera callado.

****

Y ahí estaban los tres, Snape, McGonagall y Flitwick, mirándolos con una mezcla de exasperación, consternación y escepticismo, en tanto Dumbledore jugueteaba alegremente con los pies y tarareaba una canción.

- Quiere decir señor Potter...

- ¿Qué entre usted y la señorita Lovegood no pasó absolutamente nada? – preguntó Flitwick con voz embarazada interrumpiendo a McGonagall.

Todos los profesores intercambiaron una mirada, todos exceptuando Albus Dumbledore, quien tan sólo se ajustó las gafas y se quedó callado y satisfecho.

- La verdad señor Potter, usted comprenderá que no es fácil creer la absurda historia que nos acaba de contar – McGonagall, con algo de bochorno, evitó mirar a Harry a la cara – desde lo del filtro de amor que se dio a sí misma la señorita Lovegood, hasta... lo más común es que...

- Es cierto – atajó Luna con las manos en la espalda y meciéndose suavemente – lo que dice Harry – aclaró – simplemente estábamos platicando y para que Harry durmiera, le conté la pequeña historia del hipogrifo que se...

Snape parecía a punto de vomitar. Se levantó interrumpiendo a Luna y sin dignarse a decir una palabra, se dirigió a la puerta.

- Severus ¿a dónde vas?

- Después de escupir mis entrañas en el sanitario me ocuparé en algo más fructífero que en poner atención a niños estúpidos haciendo estupideces. Conociendo a Lovegood y a Potter, por supuesto que creo esa incoherencia que acaban de contarnos – siseó el profesor y dando un portazo salió de ahí.

McGonagall suspiró abatida mientras Harry únicamente quería desaparecer de la dirección, de Hogwarts, de Escocia... del planeta. Luna seguía muy tranquila tarareando por lo bajo lo mismo que hacía unos momentos tarareara Dumbledore. De pronto se quedó quieta, pensando, y sin saber por que carambas, comentó muy circunspecta. – Lo que yo no entiendo es porque tanto alboroto por esto – miró a los profesores directamente a la cara y muy seria preguntó - ¿es qué acaso ustedes nunca han dormido con nadie?

Harry no pudo controlar la risa, que intentó pasar por tos, al ver la cara azorada de sus profesores, Dumbledore en cambio si echó a reír y dio por terminada la reunión diciendo – por supuesto señorita Lovegood, por supuesto – ante el desconcierto de McGonagall y Flitwick y la hilaridad contenida de Harry – y creo que un buen budín en estos momentos es más oportuno que estar aquí insistiendo en necedades, así que si gustan, pueden venir a la cocina conmigo.

Los profesores, ruborizados, declinaron la invitación disculpándose y saliendo rápidamente, en tanto Harry y Luna se despidieron del buen director y salieron de la dirección con un poco más de alivio, al menos en lo que concernía a Harry.

- Tenían prisa, ni siquiera nos pusieron una detención – comentó Luna mientras echaban a andar con rumbo incierto – aunque... la verdad no había motivo para hacerlo. todo fue un pequeño infortunio.

- Si, es cierto – respondió Harry alegrándose de que en los pasillos prácticamente no hubiera nadie.

- Todo, menos el dormir contigo. – Harry casi se ahoga con su saliva, miró a Luna que parecía evaluarlo con ojo crítico haciéndolo enrojecer de un modo escandaloso – te mueves mucho y tienes el brazo muy pesado – Harry movió la boca como pez fuera del agua intentando articular un vocablo – y hablas dormido más de la cuenta, pero... la noche contigo fue más cálida, menos solitaria – sonrió para luego abrazarlo – gracias – susurró terminando con un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Luego, simplemente, se fue dando brinquitos rumbo a adivinación.

Harry intento respirar hondo y poner en tregua su pecho, sentía su corazón tan desbocado como si hubiera estado corriendo dos horas por todo el colegio. Tenía que encontrar la forma de evitar que Luna lo siguiera alterando así, tenía que encontrarla.

Aunque (aceptó para si mismo) muy por debajo de todo eso, flotando sobre la superficie, había sentido ganas inmensas de abrazarla.


	5. Peskipiski Pestenomi

**5.- ¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!**

_Coge el brillo de una estrella en tu pantalón._

Las risas de Ron retumbaron por todo el colegio.

- Ron, por dios – le riñó Hermione ocultando la sonrisa que se empeñaba en escapar de sus labios.

- Es que Luna es todo un caso – controló la risa y luego meditó un momento – pero te digo algo Harry, en serio, a Luna deben hacerle un monumento, mira que ir a parar a la dirección con McGonagall, Snape y Flitwick y salir libre de detención, es como para hacerle uno a cualquiera.

- ¿Es verdad Harry? ¡Dinos que no es cierto! –. Descubrieron a los gemelos y su gesto trágico, llegando en esos momentos, Ron amplió su sonrisa.

- Si, es verdad, Harry ya no huele a fresas, así que tendrán que probar su perfume en otro conejillo de indias.

- ¡No nos referimos a eso grandísimo bobo! – exclamó Fred haciendo a un lado a su hermano y provocando su contrariedad.

- Nos referimos a Luna, por supuesto.

- Ah, eso, miren – balbuceó Harry todavía apenado por el asunto – tiene una explicación...

Los gemelos clavaron su mirada estudiosa y preocupada en Harry. Fred, abrió la boca escandalizado y señalándolo vociferó - ¡mira ese rubor en sus mejillas! ¡luego entonces es verdad!

George se enjugó una lágrima imaginaria al tiempo que decía exageradamente conmovido – nuestro pequeño niño ya se ha hecho un hombrecito.

- Basta par de tontos, dejen en paz a Harry.

- Hermione, tú también te estás riendo... – apuntó George mirándola con censura mientras Hermione dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada.

- Gracias – señaló Harry con mordacidad – no sólo la escuela entera se esta riendo de mi, sino también mis amigos.

Hermione compuso el gesto en otro más serio y dijo para tranquilizar a Harry – bueno, pero al menos el efecto de la poción ya pasó ¿no? Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por lo que diga Luna.

- ¿Y de verdad dormiste con ella?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Fred. – Contestaré yo a eso porque de lo contrario no dejarán jamás tranquilo a Harry. Si, durmió con ella, pero fue porque Luna estaba invisible y fue a decírselo a él...

- Luego le contó lo de las....

- ¡RON!

- Como sea, durmió con ella – atajó Fred.

- Si, pero no de la forma que ustedes están pensando, par de bribones, no todos son como ustedes.

Fred abrió la boca con fingido desconcierto y miró a Hermione muy de cerca – pero ¿qué clase de personas crees que somos? ¡Nosotros también somos gente respetable!

- Aunque eso de dormir con alguien, lo que se dice dormir – opinó George muy circunspecto – no es precisamente ser respetable, a eso se le llama ser un reveren...

- ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Dejen de estar hablando de mi como si yo no estuviera! Lo de Luna fue un incidente cualquiera y ya pasó! El filtro ya no tendrá mayores secuelas.

George contestó con sincera preocupación poniendo una mano en su hombro – por tu bien, Harry, espero que así sea.

A su lado, Fred se entretenía martirizando a Ron.

****

Salía de herbología cuando se la topó. Iba muy entretenida con algo que llevaba en las manos. Como Hermione se había quedado con Ron para ayudarle a concluir la tarea del día, supuso que muy bien podría charlar un rato con ella, a pesar de las risitas de los otros alumnos.

- Hola Luna, ¿qué haces? – saludó ignorando a unas muchachas que al pasar, habían murmurado algo, para después echarse a reír.

- Ah, hola Harry, estoy tratando de atrapar el brillo de una estrella, papá me enseñó...

Harry frunció el entrecejo divertido - ¿ah, sí? ¿y como pretendes hacerlo? – No lo veía muy factible, y menos si se consideraba que estaban en pleno día.

- ¿Ves esto? dijo enseñándole una especie de saquito redondo hecho de muy blanca seda luminosa – es un simulador celeste, finge ser la luna, las estrellas la rondan y si se acercan y piensan que es ella, puedo robar un poco de su luz.

- Ah, ¿pero no esperarás a que llegue la noche? – inquirió Harry siguiéndole la corriente.

- Oh, sí, lo que sucede es que, si lo recuerdas, la luna le roba su luz al sol, entonces es lo que yo hago ahora, estoy robándole mucha luz para que esta noche el saquito brille como una espléndida y pequeña luna llena, ¿quieres venir?

- Eh, no, no creo que sea conveniente, tengo aún muchos deberes por terminar... pero mañana puedes decirme como te fue – se apresuró a decir cuando vio la desilusión en la cara de la muchacha.

Luna sonrió tristemente – si, por supuesto, podemos vernos por la mañana en el patio principal, antes del desayuno. Bueno, tengo que irme.

Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que avanzara siquiera dos pasos, Harry la detuvo por el brazo – oye, ¿sabes? A lo mejor puedo acabar con mis deberes antes, creo que si podré ir después de todo contigo.

La felicidad iluminó a la Ravenclaw - ¡Ah, qué bien! entonces nos vemos en la torre de astronomía, debemos estar lo más cerca posible del cielo.

- Esta bien Luna, ahí nos vemos. – Harry respiró hondo cuando la vio alejarse, no había tenido modo de negarse, se dijo para sí, y, después de todo, el enredo del filtro y sus consecuencias ya había pasado.

No había nada que temer.

****

Mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a astronomía, Luna iba contando a detalle sus vacaciones, de esa forma Harry supo todo sobre la elaboración del filtro de amor más poderoso y absolutamente inservible de toda la historia de los magos, y en toda esa historia, hubo algo que causó un _deja vú_ en él.

- ¿Cuál es el hechizo que dijo Romina Crown cuando dio vueltas alrededor de la hoguera? – preguntó pensativo, tratando de hacer memoria.

- Peskipiski, pestenomi – dijo Luna alisando el blanco saquito que serviría de prisión estelar.

- Peskipiski, pestenomi – repitió Harry y recordó. Ahora sabía quién era el mago que había estado espiando a Romina Crown. - Lockhart – dijo y Luna lo miró con curiosidad. – ah, ¿recuerdas al profesor Lockhart? – Luna asintió – sin duda fue él quien espiaba a la amiga de tu padre. Sucede que en segundo llevó duendecillos de Cornualles y trató de controlarlos diciendo esas palabras, quizás pensó que ese era un hechizo para deshacerse de ellos. No me extrañaría que fuera así.

Luna soltó una risita – no, esas palabras no significan nada por si solas, únicamente sirven para el filtro, lo hacen más poderoso.

- ¿De verdad lo crees así? Yo pienso que no sirvió de nada. - Luna se quedó pensando ante las palabras de Harry, por un momento, el chico temió haberla herido – oye, no quise decir eso, es sólo que el filtro sirvió para muchas cosas, pero no para enamorar a nadie.

Luna clavó una mirada muy rara en él, más rara de lo común, luego contestó con voz serena – eso fue porque yo me lo tomé.

- Bueno, sí, pero si fuera tan efectivo, tal vez, simplemente, podrías haber dicho algo y ya, alguien se habría enamorado de ti, ¿no crees?

A Luna le brillaron los ojos, como si alguien le hubiera aclarado un problema que no había podido resolver - ¿de verdad lo crees Harry? ¿Y no te parece injusto?

- Bueno, no – comentó Harry dudando en si no había abierto la boca de más – los filtros no duran mucho, me parecen más una broma, graciosa o mala, según se vea.

- Pero enamorarse no es una broma, no debería de serlo – opinó Luna y se detuvo un momento.

- No, claro que no, olvida lo que te dije – Harry sonrió, quería tranquilizarla, pasar del tema. Empezó a subir de nuevo un poco más aprisa. Ya casi llegaban.

- ¿Y qué podría decir? – preguntó Luna siguiéndolo de cerca.

- Pues, no sé... ¿porqué no lo olvidamos y pensamos en tu estrella?

Luna al parecer le hizo caso, porque guardó silencio por un largo rato. Cuando llegaron al final de la torre, Harry había olvidado ya el asunto, se dedicó a observar como la Ravenclaw estiraba los brazos para poner en alto el saquito al tiempo que susurraba algo muy dulcemente, estuvo así unos segundos y luego los bajó.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó Harry con cierta sorpresa, creía que estarían más tiempo en ese sitio.

- Si - dijo Luna cerrándolo con un movimiento rápido y metiendo el fruto de su hurto en el bolsillo. Dudó un poco y luego le extendió el saquito a Harry – tal vez sea mejor que tú lo guardes.

- ¿Porqué? – Harry extendió la mano sin comprender, recibiendo aquello que Luna le ofrecía, para después guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Porque me acompañaste hasta aquí y me aclaraste algo.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Peskipiski pestenomi – susurró Luna y lo miró traviesa – eso hace el filtro más poderoso.

- Pero eso yo no te lo aclaré, yo sólo dije...

- Harry, las estrellas sólo se roban cuando quieres a alguien...

- ¿Ah, sí? – comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso y no podía evitarlo. La serenidad en la cara de Luna lo relajó un poco, estaba empezando a pensar tonterías.

- Pienso que yo sólo le daría las estrellas a quién pudiera quererme. Eso pienso.

Harry contuvo el aliento. Eso se estaba yendo por un rumbo que no convenía – ¿te refieres a... alguien que estuviera enamorado de ti? - las palabras salieron apenas en un silbido. Eso definitivamente era un camino peligroso.

- Ah, si, también eso – contestó Luna juntando las cejas, encogiéndose de hombros y echando a andar. Harry la siguió repitiéndose a si mismo que los filtros de amor no servían en realidad para absolutamente nada, que podía estar tranquilo.

Pero no estaba tan seguro.

****

Fue una mala noche, sin duda. La charla en la torre de astronomía con Luna se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Trataba de buscar un fallo en ella. Quería estar seguro de que no había tal. Lo siguió reflexionando aún en clases.

- No lo dijo, claramente no lo dijo, lo dije yo, ¿o será lo mismo?

- ¿De qué hablas?

Ron y Hermione lo miraban muy raro, pero no les explicó nada. Suficiente ridículos había hecho ya para aunar uno más a la hilaridad pública. No quería decir que corría el riesgo de enamorarse de Luna gracias a las tontas consecuencias de su dichoso filtro. Y para empeorar el asunto, Mc Gonagall lo reprendió por estar distraído cuando no debía.

- Potter ¿quiere ir a despejar su cabeza antes de que convierta en un caos mi clase? – le ordenó después de que Harry, en un descuido, convirtiera en cucarachas unas semillas que debió haber transformado en monedas. Lo cual no fue lo mejor, ya que en los pasillos, se encontró a la causante de su terrible distracción.

- Luna – le dijo como saludo en cuanto la vio. Se veía muy linda... no, en realidad no tanto.

- ¡Hola, Harry! ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó muy contenta. Llevaba una serie de libros en los brazos.

- A ningún sitio en especial – contestó caminando a su lado, sin querer mirarla pero haciéndolo de reojo. Sentía un cosquilleo en las manos y la preocupación en aumento. – Y tú, ¿vas a clases?

- Si, tengo pociones y muchos deberes. Snape nos dejó un trabajo en parejas.

- ¿En parejas? - ¿por qué rayos en parejas? Ese Snape era un idiota. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, a cambio preguntó – ¿y... puedo saber con quién te tocó?

- Con Coolin Crevey, por suerte, es muy agradable.

Si, mucho, pero no tanto como para que Harry no quisiera topárselo en ese momento para... oh-oh... un momento, ¿por qué se estaba empezando a sentir así? Tenía que controlarse.

Guardaron silencio. Unos pasos más y muchos pensamientos en alboroto y Harry se decidió a decir algo. - Oye Luna... – tenía curiosidad, no podía evitarlo – ese filtro ¿de verdad no pensabas en nadie cuando lo hiciste? – no imaginaba a Luna interesada en nadie. No podía imaginarlo, pero tal vez hubiera alguien... calló sus pensamientos, que Luna estuviera interesada en un chico parecía ridículo.

- Sí, si pensé en alguien – admitió Luna acomodando los libros en su regazo, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de Harry mirándola con la boca abierta.

No quería saber el nombre del tipo en cuestión. No quería saberlo. - ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó sin poder ocultar del todo el tono molesto, ¿porqué diablos se sentía de ese modo?

- Claro, pero no creí justo darle ese filtro. Si alguien te va a querer, que lo haga libremente.

- Si, yo también pienso lo mismo, no debes darle ningún filtro a nadie – aseguró con vehemencia, después se quedó pensando y la duda comenzó a hacerse más grande. No iba a poder con la curiosidad.

- Eh... y ¿se puede saber en quien pensaste?

Por primera vez que recordara, Luna no lo miró de frente al hablar – prefiero no decirlo, sólo puedo decir que es alguien muy especial.

¿Especial? ¿Qué tan especial? Harry empezaría a mirar a todos con desconfianza si no averiguaba el nombre del tipo en cuestión. - ¿Es de tu misma casa?

Luna negó sonriendo y luego contestó – no voy a decirlo, sólo sabrás que es muy guapo y es el mejor.

Se acomodó nuevamente los libros y en seguida se despidió de Harry. Mientras este la veía marcharse sin dejar de hacer una lista con todos los posibles candidatos a asesinar.


	6. Resultados no deseados

**6.- Resultados no deseados y si muy inesperados. **

_Una música linda un lugar romántico_

_a la luz de una hoguera_

_para que tú me quieras._

Era imposible. Definitivamente no podía tener en paz su cabeza. Le daba una y otra vez vueltas al asunto sin dar con ningún nombre en especial... ¿quién sería ese cretino que le interesaba a Luna?... Bueno, en realidad no era que le importara tanto.

Temía admitirlo, pero quizás todo era efecto del dichoso filtro de amor.

- Harry ¿puedo saber en que piensas?

- ¿Eh? En nada ¿cómo en qué habría de pensar?...

Una mentira del tamaño del mundo. Pero no podía contarle a Hermione. Así como era, seguramente querría librarlo del hechizo, y él no tenía ningún hechizo. Al menos ninguno del que quisiera librarse.

Hermione torció la boca, era obvio que no le creía. – Mira, si sigues así, terminarás convirtiendo tus notas en una verdadera tragedia. En todas las clases te han reprendido por tu distracción ¿y aún así me dices que no piensas en nada? ¿por quién me tomas?

No podía decírselo. Con todo y que era su mejor amiga... ¡No podía decírselo. No podía decírselo...! Pero Hermione era Hermione y no iba a desistir tan fácilmente.

- Mira Harry, desde que empezó todo ese lío de Luna y el filtro has estado muy extraño, ¿estás seguro que no te ha dicho nada que te tenga en las nubes?, porque me da la impresión de ...

- ¡Hermione, tienes que ayudarme!

Merlín. Nunca se había sentido tan contento de ver llegar a Ron con la desesperación pintada en toda su cara. Llegó y sin molestarse en preguntar si interrumpía (y era así, por cierto), se sentó sin miramientos en medio de los dos, enseñándole a Hermione su libreta de pociones.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Hermione! ¡En serio! ¡Tengo que entregarle esto a Snape hoy por la tarde por qué si no lo hago me encierra en su mazmorra de por vida!

Hermione alcanzó la libreta que Ron le ofrecía, la revisó y frunció el ceño - ¿qué rayos fue lo que hiciste para que Snape te dejara este trabajo en tan poco tiempo?

Ron alzó las cejas, como si no comprendiera - ¿por qué crees que tenía que haber hecho algo? ¡Ya sabes como es ese...!

- Ron... –advirtió Hermione. El chico se rindió.

- Lo siento... ¡no era mi intención! ¡Le dije a Seamus que era peligroso pero él no hizo caso!

- Ron ¿quieres explicarte mejor?

EL chico agachó la cabeza para no mirar de frente a su amiga – a Seamus se le ocurrió, dijo que era fácil dejar unas bombas fétidas en la mesa de los Slytherin, claro, como lo explicó era muy sencillo – Hermione rodó los ojos, Ron se apresuró a decir - ¡le dije que no, pero que rayos! ¡cualquiera quisiera ver a toda esa bola de idiotas desayunando con ese hedor! ¿No es así Harry? – Harry se encogió de hombros, francamente escuchaba a medias – en esas estábamos cuando llegaron los gemelos, oyeron mi negativa y me acusaron de cobarde y... empezaron a imitar a las gallinas... – el rubor apareció en su rostro.

- Y claro, tú no podías quedarte con eso, tenías que demostrar que no eres ningún cobarde de la forma más idiota que se te ocurriera.

- ¡Si los hubieras oído Hermione, me darías la razón! – se defendió Ron con las orejas encendidas - ¡Tuve que tomar esas bombas y llevarlas a la mesa con extremo cuidado... muy, muy extremo cuidado!

- Tan extremo que Snape te descubrió – opinó Hermione exasperada.

- No, bueno sí, no tenía ni idea de que él estaba tras de una de las cortinas haciendo... ¿qué diablos estaría haciendo ahí? – terminó Ron confuso.

- Mira, Ron, yo no puedo ayudarte, apuesto a que Snape te advirtió que no pidieras mi ayuda...

- Si, lo hizo, pero entonces, si no pido tu ayuda ¿de quién? Podemos hacer que no se de cuenta.

- ¿Podemos? – Preguntó Hermione arrugando la frente.

Mientras Ron le explicaba a Hermione su "plan" para que Snape no se diera cuenta de su ayuda, Harry reparó en una cosa. Una cosa que le hizo sentir una especie de animales ponzoñosos anidados en su estómago: al otro lado del patio, sentados muy, muy juntitos, se encontraban Luna y Colin charlando muy animadamente. No sabía el tiempo que llevaban ahí, pero cualquier segundo juntos era demasiado. Se levantó. Sus amigos, enfrascados en una absurda discusión, ni cuenta se dieron de ello.

- ¡Ah, hola Harry! – saludó el muy sinvergüenza de Crevey en cuanto Harry estuvo cerca. Y lo peor, tuvo el descaro de saludarlo con alegría.

- ¡Hola Harry! – saludó también Luna. Harry frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta, el contento en la voz de la chica logró que la sensación en su estómago se volviera aún más violenta.

- Hola – contestó forzando una sonrisa - ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-¡Estamos dando los últimos toques a nuestro trabajo de pociones! ¡Nos quedó muy bien! Si Snape felicitara por realizar trabajos óptimos, seguro lo haría con nosotros, pero como no es así, nos podremos conformar con su silencio.

- Ah... – musitó Harry no muy convencido por la explicación de Colin – y... como ya terminaron, supongo que cada quién seguirá su rumbo – opinó con otra sonrisa aún más forzada.

Colin intentó intercambiar una mirada confusa con Luna, pero la chica estaba concentrada en otra cosa, quizás una nube. Después de una fracción de segundo de duda, recuperó su tono jovial - ¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! ¿qué crees? ¡Luna accedió a que le tome unas fotos! ¿No es genial? ¡Con ese aire tan peculiar que tiene seguro logro unas tomas muy buenas!

- ¿Fo... fotos?- ¡Con mil gárgolas en gargolo...loquesea! ¿Con qué derecho se creía Colin para fotografiar a Luna? ¡Era algo completamente inadmisible! ¡Era algo contra la lógica más elemental ¡Era...!

Eran Luna y Colin diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras se levantaban suavemente para alejarse de ahí.

* * *

¿Sería Creevey el dueño de los pensamientos de Luna? Tal vez, era probable, pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si realmente lo único que tenían en común eran esas estúpidas fotos? ¿Y si era otro en él que había pensado al momento de hacer la poción? Tenía que averiguarlo, el problema era que, por lo visto, no sería sencillo, dado el carácter de la Ravenclaw.

Entonces no quedaba otra opción. Tenía que adelantarse dos pasos, conquistar a Luna antes de que otro lo hiciera. Llevaba camino andado, cierto, pero el beso de la chica simplemente había sido por constatar algo dicho por su padre.

¿Y bien?

Necesitaba ayuda. El problema sería tenerla sin explicar nada. Empezó a hacer una lista mental. Hermione, sería difícil engañarla. Ron, bueno, él era más sencillo de convencer. Los gemelos… quizás, si hallaba el modo. Ginny… mmm, no, mejor ella no. Seamus, Neville y Thomas… probable, muy probable que lo ayudaran sin pedir más explicaciones. Primero, empezar por los sencillos: Ron, Seamus, Neville y Thomas, luego acudiría a los gemelos y por último a Her… un momento "_¿pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?", _pensó horrorizado… ¡estaba buscando la forma de encontrar ayuda para conquistar a Luna!

Ayuda necesitaba pero de otro tipo, iría con Madame Pomfrey y le explicaría, seguro ella tenía un antídoto para tan peculiar filtro, porque estaba hechizado, pero lo más raro era que sabía que lo estaba… ¿no se suponía que uno no se daba cuenta?

A saber. Ese filtro era más demoníaco de lo que esperaba. Mejor ir cuanto antes. Salir del problema, olvidarse de todo…

- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa Harry?

Era Fred. Sonriendo. Seguro sin sospechar nada.

- Eh, tengo prisa, tengo…

- ¿No irás a ver a alguna chica a esta hora o sí, Potter? – preguntó George muy feliz recargado en el hombro de su hermano. – Porqué te estábamos buscando.

- ¡No! Sólo… sólo iba…

- No importa, Potter, seguro que no es tan importante y divertido como lo que nosotros tenemos en mente…

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía lo arrastraron fuera del castillo. No podía seguirlos, tenía que ver a Madame Pomfrey.

- Oigan, si me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero… - intentó decir convincentemente, sólo que no funcionó.

- Vamos Potter, déjate de lloriqueos, te prometemos que no vas a arrepentirte.

Se arrepentiría. Claro que se arrepentiría y lo haría por el resto de su vida, porque los gemelos lo llevaron al lindero del bosque prohibido y cuando se dio cuenta que iban a internarse en él, intentó oponerse.

- No creo que sea buena idea…

- Ya casi llegamos, relájate Potter, estás con nosotros…

- Eso es lo que me da más miedo – susurró por lo bajo y los gemelos echaron a reír.

- ¡Llegamos! – gritaron los gemelos triunfantes y Harry pudo darse cuenta que había caído en una especie de reunión secreta en un claro del bosque, no muy alejado del lindero pero si lo suficiente como para no ser vistos. Y no era bueno, porque distinguió a quienes ahí se encontraban y lo saludaban con una sonrisa: Seamus, Neville, Thomas y Lee Jordan.

- ¡Bienvenido Harry! –saludó Seamus quitándose una especie de bonete rojo que traían todos en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué se supone qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Harry confundido, viendo las lucecillas que los muchachos habían conjurado para alumbrarse discretamente.

- Fred, haznos el honor...

Fred hizo una reverencia y al instante comenzó a explicar – estas frente al honorable Consejo Elemental Gryffindor de Barbajanes y Rufianes Unidos, o, para ser más sencillos, el CEGBRU... espera Harry – dijo Fred adelantándose a las intenciones del muchacho – antes de que nos preguntes que rayos es eso, déjame decirte que es un grupo muy exclusivo.

- Tan exclusivo que ni a Ron incluimos... – apuntó Goerge.

- Así es querido hermano... bien, te decía, es un grupo donde estamos interesados en llevar a cabo las más bajas labores que se nos pidan: hechizar al Slytherin de tu desagrado, ponerle polvos de estornudo ultra-eficaces a Filch, conquistar con los más bajos recursos a la chica de tus sueños y que ya tiene novio, en fin, tenemos el afán de llevar a cabo todo aquello que necesite de métodos cuestionables... y todo por una módica cantidad.

Ante las palabras de Fred una luz se iba haciendo en el camino de Harry, todavía no sabía por qué, pero intuía que la casualidad lo estaba beneficiando. Y no precisamente por el dinero.

- ¿Y piensan que alguien va a solicitarlos?

- Oh, sí, de hecho empezamos Fred y yo - comentó George - pero debido a la enorme cantidad de peticiones, decidimos buscar ayuda entre un selecto número de personas. Entre esas personas estás tú, por supuesto, así que ¿qué opinas? ¿te unes?

- ¿Y Ron?

- Lo invitaremos mañana, no te apures, sólo queremos hacerlo rabiar.

Bueno, debería aceptar, después de todo, podría hallar el modo de sacarle ventaja.

- ¿Y qué tienen en mente?

Un rumor alegre recorrió el sitio. George, sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo, lo extendió a Harry diciendo – bien Harry, sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo... por lo pronto Justin necesita vengarse de Blaise Sabini por haberle lanzado un hechizo zancadilla justo cuando llevaba en las manos su proyecto de herbología. No le dio tiempo de hacerlo de nuevo.

- Y Michael Corner, ¿necesita un modo de hacer sus deberes de encantamientos sin ocupar más tiempo de lo debido?- leyó Harry negando con la cabeza - ¿cómo piensan que vamos a lograr eso? ¿Los vamos a hacer nosotros?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – protestó Seamus – suficiente tenemos con nuestros deberes, claro, siempre existe alguna chica sabelotodo que quiera hacerlo por nosotros...

- Eso déjamelo a mi – espetó Fred guiñando un ojo – hay una chica de Ravenclaw que quiere salir conmigo.

- Vaya – musitó Harry. La lista en el pergamino era bastante larga, por lo visto, el CEGBRU estaba bastante solicitado. Ahora veía por qué necesitaban apoyo. Leyeron y releyeron la lista, organizándose para llevar a cabo cada tarea. En pocos minutos ya tenían todo resuelto.

- Para mañana la mayoría de estas peticiones estarán cumplidas. Ahora, antes de cerrar el consejo, ¿saben de algún caso más?

Las manos de Harry cosquillearon. Impaciente, esperó un poco a tener la oportunidad de aprovechar las circunstancias.

- Eh... ¿podríamos averiguar con quién sale Ginny en estos momentos? – preguntó tímidamente Thomas.

- Ay, por favor – contestó Seamus con un gesto de obviedad - eso es lo más sencillo del mundo... todo el mundo sabe con quien sale Ginny porque no se esconde mucho que digamos.

Un porrazo de parte de los gemelos a ambos chicos y una advertencia de parte de George – ¡basta, la familia queda aparte de este consejo! ¡Y no se metan con mi hermana!

- Yo sólo estaba opinando. Y no dije ninguna mentira... hey! – se cubrió Seamus cuando Fred intentó darle otro manotazo – si Thomas quiere podemos investigar otra cosa, como quién le gusta a Susan Bones...

- ¿Y eso para que me puede servir? – preguntó molesto Thomas con los brazos cruzados – además es muy obvio, le gusta el capitán de quiddicht de Ravenclaw.

- Bueno, entonces, quién le gusta a Hanna Abbot.

- A ella le gusta Neville, yo lo he visto.

Neville enrojeció, y Thomas, que había asegurado aquello, murmuró apático – creo que es mutuo.

Harry había escuchado toda esa querella con la impaciencia bullendo en su estómago. Era ahora o nunca. Tratando de contener algo que lo evidenciara en su voz, soltó sin más ni más. - Si quieren dificultad, tal vez podrían investigar quién le gusta a Luna.

- ¿Luna Lovegood? – preguntaron asombrados todos a la vez.

- ¿Conocen otra Luna?

Negaron con la cabeza. Seamus sonrió entonces y dijo muy convencido – eso también es sencillo, a Luna le gustas tú.

Harry objetó exaltado - ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso? Luna y yo somos amigos.

- Pero a mi me parece...

- ¡Pues te parece muy mal! – tosió al descubrir las miradas extrañadas de los gemelos – eh, saben lo del filtro de amor ¿no?

- ¿El que hizo y se tomó ella misma? Si, toda la escuela lo sabe. – Aseveró Neville recuperándose de su bochorno.

- Pues no era para ella, obviamente, el filtro se lo iba a dar a ese sujeto.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y no era a ti? – inquirió Finnigan.

- ¡NO! Ella me confió lo que les acabo de decir, pero no me dijo de quién se trataba…

- Que raro, yo siempre creí que quién le gustaba a Luna eras tú.- Volvió a insistir Seamus.

- ¿Y quién será? – preguntó Thomas muy interesado. Mientras los gemelos comenzaban a bostezar.

- Pues no sé… no da muchas pistas, quizás… - Harry hizo una pausa, se le había ocurrido algo pero era una bajeza, seguro sus amigos no serían tan miserables como para llevarlo a cabo, dejó escapar con un suspiro – quizás si la espiáramos…

Todos lo miraron muy serios. Lo dicho, no serían tan miserables, no serían…

- ¡Oh, sí! Muy buena idea, lo haremos!

Sí, si lo serían. Ni hablar, en cuanto escucharon la propuesta comenzaron a organizarse, incluyendo a los gemelos y Lee Jordan. Seamus y Thomas la seguirían por la mañana, antes del desayuno. Ron y Lee Jordan a mediodía, entre clase y clase. Neville y Harry la seguirían por la tarde, antes de la merienda y después de eso todo quedaría a cargo de Fred y George. Todos haciendo honor al CEGBRU. Bola de barbajanes sin remedio.

Pero Harry era el peor de todos, por qué era al se le había ocurrido. Antes de hacer cosas más idiotas sería mejor ir con Pomfrey y poner remedio.

Si, iría.

* * *

Debería haber leyes prácticas que prohibieran - bajo las más terribles y dolorosas penas-, cometer la tontería de espiar a alguien y sobre todo si ese alguien no es nada del otro mundo y no habría razón alguna para espiarla. Debería. O al menos eso pensaba Harry. Y debería haber el modo de obligar a las personas a hacer lo correcto y no lo que le indicaba su mente estúpida.

O de eso trataba de convencerse.

Por qué ni había visto a Madame Pomfrey, y si estaba ahora con toda la bola de rufianes evaluando la actividad del día.

- Nada.

- ¿Nada?

- La seguimos durante espacio de tres horas y lo único que sacamos en claro es que tiene una agenda muy rara, eso sin contar con que nos descubrió en una de esas y nos puso a ayudarle a cazar bibblers maravillosos. Me duelen mis rodillas de estar agachado.

Para ser más gráfico, Lee Jordan subió sus pantaloncillos, mientras Ron, hosco, preguntó a todo el consejo.

- A ver, explíquenme de nuevo, ¿para qué hacemos todo esto?

- Para saber quién le gusta a Luna. – Respondió Fred – Y no te quejes por qué fuiste tú el que insistió en entrar al consejo.

- ¿Y qué ganamos con eso?

- Eh... oigan si ¿qué ganamos? – preguntó Lee Jordan reflexionando el asunto.

- Tómenlo como práctica – atajó rápidamente Harry - si se les presentara un caso semejante, y con muy buena paga, ¿qué harían al respecto?

- No darnos por vencidos, eso jamás – aseguró Fred.

- Bien, entonces, ¿los demás? ¿Averiguaron algo? – quiso saber Harry, pues él y Neville habían corrido con la misma suerte de Lee y Ron.

Negaron todos. Fred y George, se rascaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo con fastidio.

- Nada.

- Ni un sólo chico.

- Ni indicios de que lo haya.

- Si no fuera por Harry...

- Diríamos que Luna es un caso raro y que no le gusta nadie.

- Sólo queda una opción – opinó Seamus después de pensarlo unos minutos - que Potter lo averigüe.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y porqué yo?

- Porqué eres más cercano a Lovegood que cualquiera de nosotros y ella te lo contará.

- Ya les dije que se negó a decirme algo al respecto, sólo me dijo _"que era alguien muy especial"_ – concluyó Harry molesto.

Silencio. Todos parecían pensar las cosas.

- No nos podemos dar por vencidos. El asunto es tonto pero aún así no hemos averiguado nada. Luna está dos pasos adelante y eso no lo debemos permitir. Deja en mal al CEGBRU.

George tenía la boca llena de razón. Harry se sentía el más infame de los magos pero necesitaba saber a quién se enfrentaba... momento, no había pensado eso. Sí, si lo había pensado y eso era un problema. Intentó como buen amigo apoyar a Luna y el resultado de semejante labor era estar precisamente enredando todo, estar bajo un hechizo...tal vez si les dijera la verdad lo ayudarían. Claro, primero se burlarían de él, pero al final seguro contaría con todos ellos.

- Intenta conquistarla, cuando vea tus intenciones, te dirá que no porque está interesada en otro – soltó Fred de pronto interrumpiendo las buenas intenciones del chico. Dejándolo sin palabras - Será tu turno de averiguar.

- ¿Qué!

- Si, eso es una buena idea – apoyó George emocionado – tú déjalo en nuestras manos, Harry. Para conquistas estas con los expertos.

No pudo oponerse. Aunque tampoco lo intentó mucho. Esa noche, dos lechuzas volaban con direcciones opuestas.

* * *

Estaba nerviosísimo. Las manos le sudaban y su estómago era sólo un hueco agrandándose a cada paso. ¿Y si no funcionaba? Ignoraba el plan pero seguro era ridículo. No sabía nada. Una lechuza lo despertó a media noche, con sólo una pequeña nota de los gemelos: _"está todo listo, mañana por la noche, después de la cena, frente al lago, junto a la roca que señala a la torre de Astronomía"_ . Y ahí estaba, dirigiéndose al lugar más oculto del lago.

No estaría en ese apuro si hubiera ido con Madame Pomfrey.

Cuando llegó al lugar de la cita concertada por los gemelos, se quedó estático. Todo estaba preparado de forma muy... especial. Un pequeño mantel se extendía sobre el césped, sobre él había unos pequeños cestos con bocadillos al parecer deliciosos, había un ramo de flores sobre la roca y para enmarcarlo todo, una alegre hoguera alumbraba la escena.

- Pst, hey Harry... – se volvió ante el susurro que lo llamaba. Detrás de unos arbustos, todo el CEGBRU lo miraban satisfechos.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí? – preguntó aturullado. No le parecía muy buena idea tener testigos en su cita.

- Estamos aquí para ultimar detalles, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, Luna llegará en cualquier instante – apresuró Lee Jordan – preparamos todo para hacer la más romántica de las citas, como podrás darte cuenta, sólo nos faltó la música, pero eso intentaremos solucionarlo.

- Oigan, no es necesario...

- ¡Por supuesto que es necesario! – le interrumpió Seamus con vehemencia – tiene que ser perfecto... no conquistarás a Luna, pero seguro al ver tu esfuerzo te compensará con la verdad.

No quería la verdad para ser sinceros. Ni tampoco quería que toda esa bola de rufianes estuviera presente.

- Pero, ya se van ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – comentó Fred con una sonrisa burlona – no te apures Potter, si la besas, cerraremos los ojos para no ver...

- ¡Son unos...!

Pero no pudo terminar de decirlo. Una voz de ensueño muy familiar se hizo presente con una pregunta - ¿Harry, estás ahí?

- Sí aquí estoy – contestó empujando a los gemelos y Lee Jordan, detrás de los arbustos, "¡ouch!" alcanzó a escuchar antes de volverse rápidamente.

- ¿Para qué me...? – Luna se detuvo en seco, recorrió el lugar con la vista y Harry sintió ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra. Seguro no iba a querer quedarse. - ¡Wow! ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

- Eh... sí – respondió Harry acomodándose los lentes con nerviosismo. Ahora le parecía más tonto el asunto. Hasta Luna iba a reírse de él.

Luna se acercó a las rocas y tomó las flores. Harry, apresurándose, se adelantó para explicarle. – Son para ti, espero que te gusten.

- Son hermosas – comentó con toda naturalidad Luna ¿es qué acaso no sospechaba nada?

- Eh... ¿nos sentamos? – propuso el chico y Luna aceptó gustosa. Quedó de espaldas a la fogata y, para su desgracia, Harry quedó de frente a los arbustos.

- Esto es muy lindo Harry, pero ¿qué celebramos? ¿tú cumpleaños? Porqué el mío ya pasó, pero si quieres podemos celebrar el de mi tía Celestina, que un día como hoy cumple sus 128 años de vida, ¿o era como ayer?

Harry pudo ver como los gemelos y Lee Jordan hacían esfuerzos por no reírse, se tapaban la boca y se soltaban silenciosos puñetazos para controlarse, lo cual era peor. Harry estaba aterrorizado, si seguían así Luna iba a descubrir todo y terminaría odiándolo.

- Eh, no Luna, celebremos... – Ron le hacía señas, Harry no entendía y mientras Luna olía las flores le hizo un gesto para hacérselo comprender a su amigo. Ron le señaló las estrellas y luego se llevó ambas manos al pecho – celebremos que esta noche las estrellas brillan muy cerca de nuestro corazón...

No era eso lo que Ron había querido decir, obviamente, porque todos se partieron de risa y fue un milagro que en ese instante el calamar diera un brinco sobre el agua, porque el ruido que produjo, ahogo la risa de todos ellos.

- Si, es cierto – aseguró Luna mirando al cielo – pero no todas están tan cerca, si te fijas, la constelación de Orión hoy parece un poco apagada y así nuestro corazón no puede acercarse, cosas de relación, ¿entiendes?

No entendía. Ni tampoco sabía como Luna podía arreglárselas para tener de una frase tan romántica un punto de vista tan frío y práctico. Eso no iba a funcionar. Lanzó una mirada llameante hacia los arbustos que se movían y no precisamente por el aire. Valiente CEGBRU. Seguro el estómago ya les dolía.

- ¿Puedo tomar un bocadillo? – Harry asintió y muy cortés, le acercó la cesta a la Ravenclaw, quien tomó uno y muy alegre lo comenzó a comer. - Es que no cené porque se me hizo tarde, faltaban aún unas fotos para Colin...

Harry se atragantó con el bocadillo que saboreaba en esos momentos. Tosió y Luna le dio fuertes golpes en la espalda - ¿ya? – preguntó y Harry pudo aclarar la voz.

- ¿Colin?... ¿no tuvo ya suficientes fotos? – Seamus Finnigan asomó la cabeza por entre el follaje. Haciéndole exagerados aspavientos le instaba a preguntarle seguramente si Colin era el elegido, pero Harry estaba muy molesto como para hacerle caso.

- Pues supongo, porque ya no me tomará más, y me alegro, la verdad no me gustan mucho las fotos, papá dice que una parte de ti se queda en ellas, y si me tomo muchas temo quedarme sin nada.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo – tu padre es muy inteligente, si te dice cosas como esas debes de hacerle caso.

Ahora fue Thomas, con gestos rudos le preguntaba _"¿a qué hora?"._ Harry supuso que tenía razón. Para semejante cita, era mejor terminarla.

- Luna, yo... – Fred le apresuró, hizo el ademán de tomar a alguien en sus brazos y luego besarla, Harry negó horrorizado, por supuesto no iba a hacer tal cosa. – Luna, tengo que confesarte algo, la verdad es que estamos aquí porque soy el ser más...

_Enamorado... como de la luna y las estrellas... enamorado..._

¿Quién rayos le había dicho a los gemelos que Ron, Thomas y Neville cantaban? Porque habían sido ellos, podía apostar una mano. Seguro los habían hechizado. Estaban bajo un maleficio y mientras Neville y Thomas entonaban la empalagosa melodía, Ron fingía ser la guitarra. Habían salido de detrás de los arbustos, y ahora estaban frente a ellos, cantando la melodía con ojos extraviados y todo el ardor del mundo.

- _Eres como el asfódelo de mi poción, eres la bruja de mi corazón..._ _enamorado._

Luna abrió los ojos, sin comprender, pero luego estalló en una brillante carcajada - ¡qué gracioso, Harry! No sé que celebramos pero es muy gracioso.- Se levantó besando su mejilla – pero tengo que irme, te dejo con tus amigos... mañana me platicas como acabó todo.

- No, no es gracioso, Luna – espetó Harry entre dientes sin que la chica lo alcanzara a oír. Todo se había salido de control. Quizás, al fin de cuentas, sí había albergado la esperanza de que todo aquello se dirigiera por otro rumbo. Conquistarla. Pero Luna no estaba interesada en él. Ni siquiera sospechaba. Los resultados de todo ese enredo estaban ahí, uniéndose para formar una aplastante desilusión.

Luna Lovegood no iba a quererlo.

Bajo la luna llena, alumbrado por una fogata y con una estúpida música de fondo, sentía poco a poco como el plan se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Se volvió hacía sus amigos con la rabia haciendo un lío en su estómago. Los asesinaría. Unos estaban bajo un hechizo y otros sólo querían ayudarlo aunque no sabían verdaderamente a qué.

Pero daba igual.

Los asesinaría de todos modos.


	7. Un verdadero Wingardium Leviosa

**7.- Un verdadero Wingardium Leviosa. **

_Una caricia cómica, un beso mágico_

_esta noche espera_

_que te la voy a dar. _

- Recuérdenme matarlos cuando las clases terminen – Ron, enfadado, pinchó una patata y se la llevó a la boca, a su lado, Fred, intentaba arreglar las cosas, aunque no se veía muy arrepentido.

- Ya te expliqué Ron, tuvimos que lanzarles el hechizo porque Harry estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder con esos tontos escrúpulos que lo caracterizan.

- ¿Estuvo? – Seamus levantó una ceja molesto – yo diría que lo lanzó todo al demonio de una patada, para gran cosa sirvió nuestro esfuerzo.

- Bueno, pero siempre puede arreglarse – concedió Lee Jordan - ¿a qué si Harry? ¿Lo intentamos otra vez?

Harry no había abierto la boca para nada ni había probado bocado. Miraba de vez en vez a la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero Luna no aparecía. De cualquier forma ya le había demostrado a todas luces que no estaba interesada en él. En la cita ni siquiera se había puesto nerviosa. – No. – Concluyó tajante.

- ¿No?

- No. De hecho, me uno a la propuesta de Ron – miró a todos acusadoramente – debería asesinarlos a todos. – Se ajustó los lentes, justo en el momento de ver a dos chicas que se decían algo al oído sin quitarle la vista de encima, para después sonreír con malévolo gozo.

- ¿Ahora qué?

Lee Jordan pasó por alto su pregunta, diciendo más para sí – no sé porqué están tan molestos, fue un excelente plan.

- Tampoco cuenten conmigo – advirtió Thomas, secundado por Neville. Tanto los gemelos como Lee, intentaron convencerlos, después de un rato lo habían logrado gracias a un elocuente discurso. - Es triste darnos por vencidos, compañeros. No puede ser que Lovegood nos lleve delantera, así que esta noche tenemos que averiguar por fin si hay alguien que le gusta, de lo contrario el CEGBRU cargará con la deshonra de que una chica pudo más que una bola de rufianes.

Con excepción de Harry, que se empezaba a incomodar, todos estuvieron más o menos de acuerdo... ¿porqué rayos siempre tenía que estar incómodo y porqué parecía una tradición que todos lo miraran y murmuraran? Ya no estaba interesado en los líos del CEGBRU, pero comenzaba a preocuparle el hecho de parecer ser el centro de atención en esos momentos. Lo dejó de lado y volvió a sumirse en su mal humor. Después de todo el efecto de la poción no tardaría en pasar y todo volvería a ser como antes. Sin Luna, sin efectos y sin esa dolorosa presión molestando su pecho.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Fred deteniéndolo por la manga cuando este se levantó con el amago de irse – aún falta evaluar los fallos en los planes de ayer...

- El único fallo estuvo en la orquesta que consiguieron... – musitó Harry entre dientes.

- ¿Es cierto Potter? – se volvieron hacia Hanna Abott y Susan Bones que lo miraban maliciosas y divertidas - ¿es cierto que tuviste una cita con Lovegood?

¿Porqué rayos hablaban a coro? ¿Y cómo es que lo sabían? Se quedó sin responder.

- Algo así chicas, si – contestó Fred con algo de suspicacia. – Y ustedes lo saben por...

- Porqué no hay secretos en Hogwarts – Susan, aferrándose al brazo de Hanna, añadió burlonamente – dicen que fue de lo más patético.

- Ni tanto, a Luna le gustó – opinó Seamus sonriendo y Harry sintió deseos de que un perro de tres cabezas apareciera en ese momento y se lo comiera.

- Claro, pero tratándose de un ser tan... peculiar como Lovegood, eso no es ningún mérito.

- ¿Saben qué creo chicas? – Finnigan esbozó una sonrisa nada agradable – qué están celosas porque a pesar de no ser raras como Lovegood, nadie jamás les ha preparado una cita como la de Harry, con música y flores.

- Eso es cierto – opinó Fred. Susan torció la boca.

- Pues mejor así que soportar en una cita a tres perdedores cantando – dijo y Ron escupió la sopa.

- ¡Oye!

- Cuando quieras le arreglamos una cita a Abott con Neville – prometió Thomas apuntándolas con el tenedor.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió la chica, más al instante se quedó callada y se puso roja.

- No la necesita – atajó Bones agriamente y tomando a su amiga de la mano se la llevó de ahí muy ofendida.

- ¡También podemos arreglarte a ti una cita con Crabe! – gritó Seamus riendo mientras los gemelos le daban palmetazos de felicitación en la espalda – tal vez suceda que su sapo se convierta en príncipe.

- Imposible, el CEGBRU no hace milagros – George, con una sonrisa radiante, felicitó a Finnigan – eso es muchacho, has comprendido perfectamente cual es el espíritu del consejo: ningún barbaján debe dejar a otro expuesto a los ataques de la gente, por muy idiota que sea lo que hagamos.

- Por eso me miran – susurró Harry exasperado - ¿porqué siempre se enteran de todo?

Seamus añadió para serenarlo - Tranquilo, Harry, ve el lado positivo, causaste una buena impresión en Luna...

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry ingenuamente esperanzado.

- Claro, ¿sabes que creo que piensa de ti, Harry? Que eres el más gracioso de todo Hogwarts, con una cita como esa hasta alguien tan extraña como ella caería...

- Caería en un estado de depresión... – concluyó Thomas – no me lo tomen a mal chicos, pero creo que no es bueno tratar de disfrazar las cosas entre nosotros, francamente, si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Harry, ahora no podría ver a Lovegood a la cara. Fue bastante penoso...

- ¡Eh! ¡Ahí viene Luna! – advirtió Neville y Harry, rápido como un suspiro, se ocultó debajo de la mesa.

- Harry, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? – preguntó Ron agachándose para mirar a su amigo.

- Lo que dijo Thomas, no ver a Luna a la cara.

- Oye, pero...

- Si pregunta por mi dile que me uní a la cruzada de elfos cantarines...

Calló en cuanto se percató que las piernas de Luna ya estaban muy cerca. Era patético, tenía que quitarse el maldito hechizo de encima cuanto antes. No podía seguir haciendo semejantes disparates.

- ¿Han visto a Harry? – preguntó Luna con su peculiar voz de ensueño.

- Eh, pues... dijo algo sobre elfos cantarines y luego ¡bum! desapareció – pudo escuchar que Thomas decía.

- ¿No fueron ellos los que les enseñaron a ustedes a cantar? – preguntó muy circunspecta y sobre la mesa hubo un alud de carcajadas. Harry no pudo evitar sentir gracia y se tapó la boca para no delatarse.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ellos se encargaron de darle clases particulares a Ron! – exclamó Fred gozando la absurda charla.

- Ah, pues creo que debería seguir tomándolas, se ha quedado a medias.

No pudo contener la carcajada, y menos cuando el pie de Ron lo buscó para darle un puntapié. Se hizo el silencio en la mesa y sólo los cientos de murmullos del gran comedor se escucharon. Con horror, vio las piernas de Luna moverse y luego doblarse, la chica se hincó hasta llegar a su lado y Harry sintió ganas inmensas de que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara - ¡te encontré! – dijo alegremente Luna - ¿qué haces? ¿buscando evadirte del mundo?

- Algo así – dijo Harry abochornado. Y fue peor cuando los demás se asomaron por debajo de la mesa.

- Ah, Harry, estabas ahí... – Fred fingía muy mal la sorpresa, y los demás reían sin molestarse en disimular.

Luna se acomodó con dificultad a su lado, mirando a uno y otro lado de la madera - ¿no te parece que es un sitio muy incómodo para esconderte del mundo? Yo conozco otros mejores...

- Oh, Harry estará encantado de conocerlos Luna, de hecho, tiene enormes ganas de platicar contigo y confesarte algo...

¿Porqué no los había asesinado a la primera oportunidad? George sonreía con exagerada cortesía mientras los demás animaban a Harry y Luna salir de ese sitio.

- Si, ¿porqué no se los muestras ahora?

Luna salió de debajo de la mesa e invitó a Harry a hacer lo mismo, como ya no tenía sentido estar ahí, el chico la siguió al tiempo que escuchaba la disculpa de Luna – me encantaría, pero supongo que será en otra ocasión, tengo algo que hacer...

- Pero ahora no hay clases...

- Cierto – admitió Luna acomodando su varita detrás de la oreja – pero no es nada referente a la escuela, cosas del corazón. – Dijo y todos se miraron significativamente en tanto el ánimo de Harry se iba al suelo. – Ah, por cierto – añadió antes de despedirse – tan sólo quería agradecerte lo del festejo de ayer, fue muy bonito, tanto que se lo conté a Ginny, y hasta Justin, que estaba por ahí, me felicitó.

Ahora sabía Harry a partir de donde había empezado el rumor, pero no tenía caso tratar de remediarlo, al fin y al cabo la dichosa cita no había servido de nada. Luna se iba y a él sólo le quedaba esa horrible sensación de vacío.

* * *

Hermione mordisqueaba su pluma mirando de reojo, mientras los deberes de Harry no avanzaban ni un milímetro.

- ¿Cuál era el movimiento de varita para el encantamiento que nos enseñó Flitwick? – Ron hacía figuras en el aire intentando recordar – si no lo tengo para mañana voy a tener dificultades con él.

Hermione lo tomó por la mano indicándole el movimiento correcto – inténtalo – le dijo con sequedad y siguió absorta en un punto enfrente de ella.

- Ah, si, es verdad – Ron intentó el movimiento sin demasiado éxito, suspiró abatido para después recriminarle a su amiga - si no te hubieras desaparecido habrías podido ayudarme antes.

- Ya te dije que tuve que ayudar a McGonagall en unos pendientes que tenía. Me llevó demasiado tiempo, me fue imposible hasta ir a comer.

- A ver si ahora McGonagall es más importante que yo – comentó Ron y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo – Harry, llevas siglos en ese ensayo y no llevas escrito nada ¿qué pasa?

- No puedo concentrarme.

- ¿No seguirás molesto por...? – calló, dándose cuenta del escrutinio de Hermione.

- ¿De que debería estar molesto Harry?

- De nada Hermione, es cosa de hombres.

- Ah... – musitó con suspicacia. Recargó la mejilla sobre su mano y luego agregó – Pensé que tenía que ver algo...

- ¿De qué hablas? – Ron la miró irritado. Dejó la varita en paz y se concentró en ella.

- Pues... mira, ¿no les parece que algo raro se está tramando en Hogwarts?

- ¿Raro? ¿Cómo qué?

- No sé... – volvió a concentrarse, en un punto en la nada – hace rato vi a los gemelos cerca de las mazmorras, pero no tenían clase, estaban repasando unos encantamientos.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de raro?

- Que los gemelos jamás repasan. Y menos cerca de Snape.

- Pues... no sé, tal vez querían hacerle una broma.

- Si, eso pensé - murmuró Hermione sin desviar la vista – pero luego vi a Lee Jordan y a Neville cerca de adivinación, mirando un libro de herbología.

- Tal vez Neville le explicaba algo a Lee Jordan.

- ¿Sobre hongos mágicos y sus cualidades curativas? ¿A Lee Jordan? Pero en fin, supongamos que era así. – Se quedó pensativa, recordando – luego vi a Thomas y a Seamus cerca del despacho de Flitwick, sacudiendo unos cuadros. Supongo que dirás que le ayudaban a Filch.

- Pues... no, a lo mejor se trata también de una broma.

- Claro, una broma... luego tú te desapareciste, supongo que tenías cosas que hacer. – Esta vez Hermione si desvió la vista para dirigirla directamente al pelirrojo.

- Pues sí, así es – murmuró Ron con sequedad.

-Ah... ¿y Harry? Seguro guarda silencio porque tiene un hechizo _cierra bocas_ y por eso no ha dicho ni una palabra en todo este tiempo, sin contar, claro, en lo extraño de su comportamiento en estos últimos días. Y en que no ha podido avanzar en los deberes de una materia que para él es pan comido: Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Mira Hermione – contestó Ron interrumpiendo un intento de protesta de Harry – una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, si Harry está callado debe tener sus razones, y si cada quién anda en distintas áreas del castillo, es porque estamos en nuestro derecho, ¿o me dirás que ya no esta permitido pasearte por donde te venga en gana?

- ¿Y se puede saber porque la gente mira a Harry y se ríe?

- Porque es una costumbre, es como una ley inexorable en el colegio...

- Ya – musitó Hermione con escepticismo – y supongo que tampoco tiene importancia el hecho de que Luna estuviera tomando precisamente clases cuando los gemelos, Lee y anexas estaban cerca.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿En todas? – Hermione asintió – pues... vaya... una casualidad ¿no?

- No tengo un pelo de tonta Ron, ¿qué diablos pasa?

El pelirrojo contestó concentrándose de nuevo en el movimiento de varita con aire molesto – nada ¿cómo qué habría de pasar? Es una casualidad, punto.

Hermione torció la boca, se volvió hacia Harry y le preguntó - ¿Me lo dirás tú? – ante el silencio del chico, soltó - Tiene que ver con Luna ¿no es cierto? y quizás con su dichoso filtro de amor ¿o me equivoco?

Para sorpresa de ambos, Harry se levantó y contestó abatido al tiempo que se marchaba – no te equivocas, se trata de Luna y del filtro... pero que más da, el efecto siempre pasa...

Y dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta se alejó de ahí.

* * *

Caminaba a su lado. Mirándolo de reojo. Sin atreverse a preguntar o insinuar el porqué de su obstinado silencio. Así permaneció varios minutos hasta que no pudo con la enorme duda que, visiblemente, lo mortificaba.

- Eh, oye Harry... – intentó encontrar un modo discreto de preguntarlo, pero seguro no lo logró, porque después de un dramático suspiro, preguntó a bocajarro - ¿qué rayos quisiste decir con eso de que el efecto siempre pasa? ¿No será...?

No importaba lo que imaginara Ron. Lo único que Harry quería era pasar del filtro y sus efectos, dejar de sentir ese aplastante desengaño. Era como para volverse loco.

- Estuvimos hablando con Hermione, nos preocupas... oye – lo tomó por el brazo obligándolo a detenerse – estás muy raro – aseguró pasándole una mano por enfrente de la cara – Luna... ¿Luna te dijo algo?

- No – la voz le salió ronca, extraña. Ron lo miró descreído y negó con pena.

- Ahora estoy seguro, te dijo algo... – lo meditó un momento - ¿acaso fue algo que te entristeciera? Gracias a su dichoso filtro y sus secuelas podría ser que por eso...

- ¡Potter! – llamaron a coro los gemelos interrumpiendo, afortunadamente para Harry, el interrogatorio de Ron.

- ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber el pelirrojo observando a Neville, Thomas, Seamus y Lee Jordan, llegar detrás de sus hermanos.

- ¡Lo logramos!

- ¡Caso resuelto!

- ¡No hay imposibles para el CEGBRU!

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó el pelirrojo, pero Harry intuía ya de que se trataba.

- ¡De Luna! ¡Ya sabemos quién le gusta!

Ante las palabras de Seamus, Harry sintió una mezcla de curiosidad y descontento.

- Y no es de Hogwarts – aseguró Lee Jordan sacando un pergamino del bolsillo para entregárselo a Harry. Este lo miró desconcertado.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- ¡Una carta! – constató un orgulloso Thomas - ¡la obtuve esta mañana asaltando la lechuza que lleva el correo de los Ravenclaw!

- Es de un tal Rolf Scamander – añadió Fred – la hemos leído todita.

- ¿Y?

- Léela Potter – sugirió George y los demás lo animaron. Ron, a su lado, se puso a leer sobre su hombro.

- _"Querida, bellísima Luna... _- ¡wack! ¿No podía ser el tipo en cuestión menos cursi? Harry siguió leyendo sintiendo claramente como la ira se iba agolpando en su estómago - _"esta carta la escribo bla, bla, bla encontramos Snockharts salvajes bla bla bla_- leyó saltándose palabras, renglones, hasta llegar al punto que le interesaba – _sé que el hecho de haber encontrado esas criaturas tan maravillosas te alegraran tanto como a mí. He conservado un poco del polvo extraído de sus cuernos (descuida, no nos hicieron daño) _– que pena, opinó Harry con sarcasmo - _para enviártelo junto con un enorme beso..._ – que vaya y bese a ese snorc... lo que sea, murmuró Harry malhumorado mientras Ron le decía que continuara – _quiero decirte que yo también cuento los días para verte, aún restan meses para las vacaciones, pero espero poder visitarte y así hacer más corta la espera_ - ¿visitarla? ¿En Hogwarts? Sobre su cadáver – _eternamente tuyo, Rolf..._

- Vaya, así que Luna no es la única con pasatiempos tan extraños. – Comentó Ron rascándose la cabeza.

- Bien, esto ya no nos sirve, hagan que llegue a su dueña – apuntó Fred arrancándole a un atontado Harry de las manos el pergamino y extendiéndosela a Lee – asunto concluido, ahora enfrasquémonos en otras cosas... - Lee se guardó la carta en el bolsillo mientras todos al mismo tiempo sugerían la siguiente misión para el CEGBRU, sin ponerse de acuerdo.

- ¿Y cómo saben qué es correspondido? – preguntó Harry con ferocidad controlada. Todos guardaron silencio fijando una mirada confusa en él. – Puede que a Luna no le interese, puede que lea sus cartas por cortesía...

- Sí, puede, y por eso recibe y envía cartas dos veces a la semana – atajó Thomas con ironía – lo investigué Harry. Seguro Luna pone ojos de borrego a medio morir cada vez que este tipo le habla de cosas con alas torcidas y ojos bizcos , o que se yo.

- Luna no hace esas cosas tan tontas...

Seamus soltó una carcajada - ¡Claro que lo hace Potter! Luna se derrite con esas cosas... si en eso es lo único que piensa, ¿no es lógico que se enamore de alguien así?

- Alguien igual de extraño que ella – aseguró Ron y sin hacer el más mínimo caso del abatimiento de Harry volvieron a enfrascarse en su absurda discusión.

Rolf Scamander. Él veía el mundo de una forma muy similar a la de Luna. Harry jamás podría competir con eso. Porqué él ni creía en animales fantásticos, ni sabía de ellos, ni le interesaba donde encontrarlos. Dio la media vuelta, abriéndose paso a empellones sin hacer caso de las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos. Tenía que ir a la enfermería. Tenía que salir de ese estado cuanto antes. Sólo que al llegar al pasillo que lo llevaría directo a su salvación, encontró aquello que tanto le afectaba: la presencia de Luna.

Y entonces, lleno de rabia, se decidió.

Antes de curarse iba a darle una lección a ese estúpido caza bichos.

* * *

- Hola Harry.

Se acercó despacio, sin contestarle, enfurecido tan sólo de imaginar a Luna escribiéndole a ese tipo. Tal vez estaba consciente de estar bajo el ridículo efecto de una tonta poción elaborada con una malograda e inútil fórmula, pero eso ahora no importaba. Lo único importante era sacarse esa rabia que le estallaba por dentro.

Irónico. Él a punto de explotar y Luna tan tranquila practicando el hechizo levitador con una pluma. - Wingardium leviosa – susurró con voz dulce cuando la pluma se precipitó hacia el suelo, la pluma voló, dio dos giros en el aire y se dirigió hacia Luna que, con gesto triunfal, la tomó en pleno vuelo. – Me encanta este hechizo – dijo con una suave sonrisa dirigida a él. La furia se aplacó un poco, pero renació de nuevo cuando Harry imaginó a la chica sonriéndole de esa manera a ese tal Scamander. – hacer levitar un objeto es como sacar una cualidad oculta en él, es darle alas y transformarlo en algo totalmente distinto, ligero, etéreo... – Harry la escuchaba, sintiendo rabia y decepción al mismo tiempo. No era posible que Luna, esa Luna que lograba ese mismo efecto del que hablaba en él, estuviera interesada en otro. Era una total injusticia. – Me pregunto que se sentiría si pudiéramos aplicar uno en nosotros, despegar los pies del suelo y flotar, como si fueras algodonosa nube ¿lo imaginas? – No contestó, se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio personal. Luna siguió en lo suyo y eso irritó aún más a Harry, ¿así de indiferente se comportaba con ese tipejo de las cartas?

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó después de un rato. Lo observó atentamente acercándose más sin incomodo de ningún tipo - te noto preocupado.

- Luna... el filtro... lo que dices y sucede... yo...

Luna parpadeó muy atenta, luego, muy circunspecta aseguró – te entendería mejor si dejaras de balbucear tanto.

Estaba tan cerca, y seguro el efecto del filtro estaba a tope, porque Harry sentía inmensas ganas de cercarla e impedir que cualquier idiota con cara de cuerno arrugado se la robara.

- Luna – susurró – no puedo más, el filtro...

Luna sonrió, y eso, en el estado en el que estaba Harry, deberían haberlo prohibido - ¿qué hay con él? Ya no debes...

- ¡Estoy bajo su hechizo y no me importa! – explotó Harry al fin. No se esperó a que Luna terminara de formular una respuesta. No podía hacerlo porque no le importaba que el tal Rolf Scamander tuviera los mismos intereses de ella y qué él fuera sólo un amigo. No le importaba y no quería que a Luna le importase en lo más mínimo. Ante la sorpresa de él mismo y de la chica, la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y la besó. Era una locura y era un atropello, porque Luna no se merecía que la besaran así cuando toda ella era siempre dulce y tierna. Merecía un beso que se deshiciera como chocolate mientras poco a poco fuera cediendo y todo fuera más suave... Más o menos como lo hacía en ese momento, porque la sorpresa y la brusquedad inicial poco a poco se fue transformando y Harry sintió a Luna rendirse. Y todo se volvió volátil. Ahora sabía lo que sentían los objetos con el hechizo levitador. Despegar los pies del suelo, flotar en el aire. Ahora esperaba que Luna sintiera lo mismo. Que también flotara y se deshiciera, porqué no podía ser que sólo a Harry le estuviera sucediendo. Y es que los labios de Luna se entreabrían haciendo más húmedo y osado el beso.

Era maravilloso.

Suavizó poco a poco el momento hasta que sus labios simplemente rozaron los de Luna. Acarició torpemente el cabello rubio y se separó lentamente para recuperar el aire perdido. Luego sintió temor, pero los ojos de Luna no parecían irritados.

- ¿Qué es lo qué ibas a decirme? – preguntó porque tenía que hacer algo y no sabía exactamente que.

Luna tomó aire y con una sonrisa traviesa le dijo - que ya no tienes que preocuparte, después de aquél día en la dirección con los profesores y Dumbledore, por instancias de él, Madame Pomfrey me dio un antídoto... desde entonces ya no hay rastros en mi del filtro.

Harry se quedó de una pieza.


	8. Toda pócima

**8.-** **Toda pócima tiene un efecto... aunque sea de efecto lento. **

_Deja que haga efecto lento la medicina,_

_Verás que late tu corazón_

Harry estaba confundido.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pasando por todo eso? Luna lo miraba resplandeciente mientras él seguía ahí, tratando de asimilar lo que ella había dicho.

- ¿Có... cómo? – pudo preguntar al fin. Luna respiró hondo y volvió a repetir de forma cantarina.

- Que ya no hay rastro en mi del filtro, por lo tanto, no puedes estar bajo su hechizo, aunque no sé exactamente a qué te refieres – se llevó los dedos a los labios y dijo muy segura – aunque sea lo que sea a lo que te refieras, no ha estado tan mal.- arrugó la frente extrañada y preguntó con voz dulce - ¿bajo qué clase de hechizo crees que estás?

Uno terrible. Se le ocurrió a Harry pero no lo dijo. Fue dando lentos pasos hacia atrás antes de escabullirse y huir – ninguno... no... diablos... – y salió corriendo.

* * *

Se había comportado como una niña, esa era la verdad. Y una niña cobarde, para hacer más trágico el asunto. Estaba dándose de topes sobre una mesa diciéndose a sí mismo _"estúpido, estúpido, lo has echado todo a perder",_ cuando lo interrumpió Hermione con un escandalizado _"pero Harry, ¿qué haces?"_

Levantó la cara y descubrió su semblante serio, preocupado. Dejó los libros que traía sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.- Harry ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó en un tono casi maternal.

Si quería ayuda nadie mejor que Hermione. Tenía que contárselo todo. Al menos se desahogaría y ella sabría darle un buen consejo.

- Hermione, lo he echado todo a perder – dijo externando sus pensamientos. Hermione calló dejándolo continuar – creí que estaba bajo el efecto de la poción de Luna, que por eso sentía lo que sentía, y planeé cosas tontas e indebidas y la besé sin su permiso y... – tomó aire, sin saber como continuar – y después salí huyendo, cuando ella me dijo que Madame Pomfrey le había dado un antídoto. Y ahora no sé que hacer, porqué ella no sabe muy bien porqué lo hice, ya sabes como es Luna. Además, creo que a ella le interesa otro y no...

- ¿Qué hizo cuando la besaste? – inquirió Hermione interrumpiendo su tropel de palabras.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Si, qué hizo cuando la besaste ¿se enojó?- Harry negó con la cabeza - ¿te dijo algo horrible? – volvió a negar - ¿te empujó? ¿intentó resistirse?

Harry negó una y otra vez a todas esas preguntas – no, estaba muy tranquila, incluso sonriendo – enrojeció al recordar algo y apagó su voz en un murmullo – me dijo que no había estado mal...

- ¿Y Luna te parece ese tipo de chica que va besando por ahí a quién sea y le dice que no ha estado mal?

Negó de nuevo, esta vez más despacio – entonces...

- Mira Harry – comenzó Hermione comprensiva – cuando una chica está interesada en alguien, lo que se dice interesada, no permitiría que otro la besara así como así... y tratándose de Luna, pues, que te puedo decir, la conoces...

- ¿Crees que...?

- ¿Qué tú le gustas? Podría ser, tal vez por eso siempre está pendiente de ti y te mira de esa forma... no sé como explicarlo, supongo que eres como su héroe.

- Pero, pero el otro, el tal Rolf... le gustan los animales raros y todas esas cosas que le interesan a Luna y yo no...

- Si claro, pero eso no es suficiente para enamorarse de alguien, a veces sucede con quién menos te lo esperas, aunque sea irritante y desees estrangularlo dos o tres veces al día.

Harry sonrió y dijo con malicia – tendrás tus razones para decirlo.

Hermione enrojeció y tomando sus libros se dirigió a la salida de la sala común – bueno, basta, ahora vete a arreglar todo ese enredo, mientras tanto yo voy a tratar de controlar al CEGBRU.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del...?

- Vamos Harry, ¿crees que no podía sacarle la verdad a Ron? – Hermione irradió satisfacción al decir aquello, mientras Harry lo sentía por su amigo, cuando los muchachos se enteraran seguro la pasaría muy mal.

* * *

Estaba ahí, a dos pasos de él, inclinada sobre mandrágoras y bubérculos en el invernadero. Seguramente oyó sus pasos porqué se volvió a verlo.

- Luna...

- Ah, hola Harry ¿qué hay? ¿te sientes mejor? – dijo mientras echaba una ojeada a los bubérculos que estaban al alcance de su mano. Los acarició, les echó el contenido azulado de una botellita y los revisó oliéndolos paulatinamente – creo que ya están – dijo levantando la vista – tenían una plaga africana y me comprometí con Madame Sprout a quitárselas.

No le preguntó como sabía eso, ni como los bubérculos podrían haberse infectado estando tan lejos de África. De hecho no dijo nada porque estaba muy ocupado mirando el rostro de Luna, ¿cómo es que nunca se había fijado en lo bonita que era? O tal vez lo había hecho, sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Luna y Harry, armándose de valor, se acercó a ella.

- Creo que no – respondió con timidez. Luna lo miraba expectante y Harry se sentía como el peor de los bichos. Ya no estaba tan seguro de las suposiciones de Hermione. Si así fuera Luna no estaría tan tranquila. Estaría hecha un manojo de nervios como él. – Quiero... – tragó saliva y tomó aire – quiero disculparme contigo, me porté como un patán.

- ¿Porqué dices eso? – preguntó Luna curiosa.

- Por lo que pasó hace rato – Luna iba a decir algo pero Harry no lo permitió – antes de decir que me odias, escúchame, tengo que explicarte. Yo no sabía lo del antídoto y por eso creí que seguías bajo los efectos del filtro de amor, cuando me diste el brillo celeste y dijiste eso de que las estrellas sólo se le regalan a quién quieres y te quiera o algo así, yo deduje que quizás me había alcanzado el efecto por lo que dije: si te referías a alguien que estuviera enamorado de ti. Entonces...

- Entonces... – el semblante de Luna cambió mientras lo escuchaba, y al oír lo último sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente. Harry sintió que las tripas se le bajaban a los pies – entonces, ¿creías que estabas...?

Harry asintió. Era un estúpido. Y lo peor es que los ojos de Luna se nublaron. – Luna, yo... no debí...es que me llené de rabia cuando los chicos me enseñaron la carta de Rolf Scamander y... – al ver la cara de Luna comprendió su error, pero ya no había marcha atrás, así que atropelladamente le explicó todo – ...así que yo quería averiguar en quién habías pensado al hacer el filtro, por eso utilicé al CEGBRU y sus cuestionables métodos, por eso la cita, por eso el robo de la carta, porque el CEGBRU no podía quedarse atrás... por eso todo. Por una idea equivocada.

Guardó silencio. Luna tenía un gesto que jamás le había visto y se sintió el hombre más perverso del mundo. Era de decepción.

- Luna... yo no debí... bueno, hacer lo que hice... tú sabes... eso – balbuceó Harry mortalmente abochornado.

- Te refieres al beso... – susurró Luna y Harry desvió la mirada al oír el tono en la voz de Luna. La había lastimado y merecía ser condenado por eso.

- Si – aceptó con la vista clavada en el suelo – sé que me odias porque hubieras... – hizo un esfuerzo supremo para terminar lo que estaba diciendo sin que sonara irritado -... hubieras preferido mil veces que fuera el tal Scamander

y no yo, pero...

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – preguntó Luna y Harry volvió a mirarla. La expresión de la Ravenclaw ahora era de extrañeza.

- Pensaste en él para hacer el filtro. Thomas dice que le escribes dos o tres veces a la semana. Tiene los mismos intereses que tú y al parecer también le importas... además, aquél día, cuando los chicos te dijeron que me enseñaras un lugar donde escabullirme del mundo, dijiste que no, que tenías cosas que hacer, cosas del corazón.

Luna abrió los ojos, luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa – no me refería a Rolf, me refería a mi padre. Rolf Scamander es un chico que conocí en vacaciones y le escribo para conseguir cosas que puedan interesarle a papá. Él es el único que está aquí – dijo y se señaló el pecho – o lo era – dijo en un tono más suave.

- ¿Lo era? – preguntó Harry con un ligero tono de desilusión. Ya fuera Scamander, o ya fuera otro, el interés de Luna estaba en otra parte –comprendo – musitó volviendo el rostro. No quería ver a Luna y no quería saber ya nada. Había hecho el ridículo y ahora estaba ahí, oyendo lo que tanto había querido averiguar el CEGBRU, pero no quería escuchar.

- No pensé en Scamander para hacer el filtro...

- No quiero saber en quién pensaste – interrumpió tajante – no quiero saberlo porqué estos días han sido terribles y no he dejado de sentir rabia e incluso sentí celos hasta de... Colin... – se detuvo asustado, sin querer había soltado todo aquello con voz ahogada por la furia. Levantó la cara y se topó con el gesto dulce y alegre de Luna.

- La fórmula si sirvió... – murmuró muy contenta - Toda pócima tiene un efecto aunque sea de efecto lento. Y eso que ni siquiera la probaste.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry confuso.

Por toda respuesta Luna lo rodeó con los brazos, se puso de puntitas y lo besó, suavecito, fugazmente, como queriendo constatar su teoría. – Hice la pócima para ti – susurró sin soltarlo.

- ¿Qué? – Harry no entendía nada de nada, y era lo único que podía decir.

Luna se apartó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Harry, tanteando el terreno, quizás se había equivocado. - Romina Crown me dio la fórmula para el filtro de amor más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y lo hice para ti.

- Pero, no entiendo, ¿porqué te lo tomaste tú?

- Porque el efecto siempre pasa – aseveró Luna con cierta inquietud, ya no estaba tan segura – además, me dijo que con esa fórmula podría tener a quién yo quisiera a mis pies – Harry la miró atónito – pero eso no me interesa, es mejor si estás a mi lado.

Luna era rara, extravagante. Creía en cosas fantásticas y en mil imposibles a la vez. Quizás no sería muy racional enamorarse de ella, pero era maravillosa de los pies a la cabeza y a Harry no le quedó otra opción. Luna lo había conquistado de forma poco convencional, como tenía que ser.

- Romina Crown debe ser una bruja excepcional – dijo con una sonrisa – podrías escribirle y decirle que la fórmula dio resultado sin necesidad de tomar la poción.

No recordaba haber visto a Luna tan feliz. Y era fantástico. Se acercó poco a poco, diciendo en secreto cuando el aliento de Lovegood rozaba sus labios _"te prometo que no pasará el efecto" _ y sin más preámbulos, la besó.

Rodeados de mandrágoras escandalosas y bubérculos con plagas africanas, olvidando a tipos con cara de cuerno arrugado y lejos de ojos indiscretos, fueron resbalando hasta topar con el césped, mientras Romina Crown, en algún lugar lejos, muy lejos de Hogwarts, revisaba escrupulosamente la fórmula más absurda (y no tan inútil) del mundo.

* * *

- Ahí está...

- ¿Es necesario?

- No debemos admitir delatores en el CEGBRU.

- Pero no se le ha expulsado.

George tomó los miralejos que uno a uno se habían estado pasando y respondió con gravedad - es que somos muy pocos... pero merece una lección. Recuerden que somos rufianes y no tenemos escrúpulos.

Neville agitó suavemente la cabeza apesadumbrado – pobre... – susurró con sincera pena.

- Un momento... – murmuró George viendo a otra dirección – esos que van ahí, ¿no son Potter y Lovegood?

Thomas le quitó los miralejos respondiendo al instante – si, y van de la mano.

Siguió el turno de Fred – y se han dado un beso.

Ahora le correspondió mirar a Neville – parece que andan juntos...

Le siguió Seamus – por supuesto que van juntos... ¿acaso no los estamos viendo?

- Yo me refiero a que parece que son novios...

- Ah...

- Malfoy usa calzones rositas – murmuró Lee Jordan y todos se volvieron a verlo - ¿qué? No necesito miralejos para saberlo, yo mismo se los encanté esta tarde...

- Potter nos ha utilizado... – afirmó Fred.

- ¿Y eso es muy grave? - quiso saber Neville.

Miradas evaluadoras. Por fin Fred se encogió de hombros y dijo muy conmovido – no, debemos estar orgullosos de tener en nuestras filas semejante barbaján, capaz incluso de utilizar al CEGBRU para sus propios fines.

Guardaron un respetuoso silencio, luego volvieron al principio - ¿y qué es lo que haremos con respecto a lo otro?

Fred y George respondieron con un tinte de maldad – déjenlo...

- ... en nuestras manos...

- Aprenderá a no soltar la lengua...

- Y menos si es con un peligro prefectil como Granger...

- Pobre – volvió a murmurar Neville y enseguida fueron tras los gemelos.

* * *

Todos los que entraron al gran comedor esa tarde se quedaron impactados. Al ver a un alumno colgado del techo, bocabajo, vociferando y pataleando furioso, en sólo ropa interior. Cuando al fin alguien osó reírse una algarabía general se adueñó del sitio.

- Ven, les dije que eran rositas...

Finnigan, viendo el espectáculo sumamente extasiado, preguntó - ¿pero no se supone que era a Ron a quién se le iba a dar un escarmiento?

- Ah, sí... – agregó Fred como si nada - George le puso un hechizo para que todo lo que coma le sepa a carne en conserva...

- Con lo que le gusta... bajará al menos tres kilos.

- ¿Y Malfoy? – preguntó Thomas...

- Una obra de arte como la de Lee Jordan, no puede quedar inadvertida...

Asintieron solemnes. El CEGBRU siempre tenía que estar a la altura.

**FIN.**


End file.
